


kinktober

by lamon



Series: neo kinktober [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Crossdressing, Cum Eating, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Drunk Sex, Edging, Face Slapping, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Foot Fetish, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Hybrids, Implied Non-Con, Impregnation Kink, Incest, Kinktober, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Slave, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Somnophilia, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Watersports, mouth spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 39,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamon/pseuds/lamon
Summary: a collection of kinky drabblessee the chapter index for kinks and ships!!warnings and additional kinks are in the chapter summary!!
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Zhong Chen Le, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Taeyong/Zhong Chen Le, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Zhong Chen Le
Series: neo kinktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993972
Comments: 158
Kudos: 1284





	1. ass worship・markhyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: ass worship, rimming, orgasm denial, slight degradation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for 1000+ kudos! ♡♡♡

they are sitting opposite each other in the half-lit warehouse, both dressed in smart suits, mirroring each other poses with only difference that donghyuck's hands are handcuffed behind his back while mark's are crossed on his chest. the ringing silence is disturbed by the sound of a blinking lightbulb, before mark sighs and leans forward, looking at donghyuck's calm face.

"so, you're not going to talk", mark says, stating the fact. donghyuck rolls his eyes and curves his lips.

"you're boring. why should i talk to you if you ask me the same questions as your filthy stupid dogs?" he spits out. his pretty face expresses annoyance and disgust, and mark thinks, that even like that his sworn enemy looks too pretty to be a mafia boss. yet he is, the mysterious lee donghyuck, seen by few, met by fewer, but powerful enough to compete with mark's gang, which keeps the whole city under control. and being a boss himself, mark decided to question donghyuck eye to eye, - after all, donghyuck is too exclusive trophy for mark to not get at least a bit curious.

"how about we make it short and sweet?" mark asks in a friendly manner, "you will tell me where my case with diamonds is, and i will let you go. as simple as that".

"how about you kiss my ass and fuck off? as simple as that", donghyuck's mocking reply comes, but mark is not taken aback by it.

"oh", he raises his eyebrows and then smirks. "so the rumours are true and the powerful lee donghyuck _does_ like to have his ass eaten?" he says, scoffing at the blush appearing on donghyuck's cheeks, but, as expected, donghyuck is not easy to be defeated.

"so what? gonna eat me out to death?" he laughs with a challenging look in his eyes. 

mark pauses for a second, his stare piercing and features sharp, and then gets up to approach donghyuck in a few slow steps.

"come on", he takes donghyuck by the shoulder with a firm hand and yanks him up to lead him to the old desk by the wall. donghyuck walks obediently, with a smirk on his face which is supposed to piss mark off, but it doesn't. every mark's move is calm and measured. he's professional, and he's known for that, and it is time for donghyuck to learn about that too.

mark makes donghyuck bend over the desk with his hands held out, which he handcuffs to a water pipe, causing donghyuck to stand in a vulnerable position.

"oof, kinky", donghyuck chuckles, laying his head on the desk and smiling smugly at mark. 

mark doesn't react. he walks around donghyuck to stand behind him and then wraps his arms around the bent body, pressing his crotch to donghyuck's ass. donghyuck lets out a surprised moan at that before relaxing immediately, his tense body going slack in mark's arms. he arches his back to rub his ass over mark's front, while mark's hands unbuckle the belt of his trousers with no haste. 

"i didn't expect you to be so slutty, donghyuck", mark says with a chuckle, 

stroking donghyuck's cock through the fabric of the underwear.

"i'm finally going to have some fun in this fucking warehouse, so why can't i-"

he doesn't finish, his phrase interrupted by mark, who tugs his clothes down his legs in one swift move. 

donghyuck shivers, - in anticipation, or fear, or just because cool air brushes against his bare skin, - mark doesn't really care why. his attention is preoccupied with donghyuck's plump ass, and he involuntarily raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"your ass deserves to be on the cover of some porn magazine. it's hard to believe it belongs to a feared gangster", mark scoffs. he gives donghyuck a light smack and watches his ass jiggle as donghyuck emits his first whimper.

"i'll take that as a compliment", he answers in a playful tone, wiggling his ass.

mark clicks his tongue, taking off his jacket and rolling up the sleeves of his black shirt, before kneeling down. the proximity of donghyuck’s ass makes his mouth water, and he's suddenly glad that donghyuck can't see him, because his look can't hide an unfamiliar wave of adoration that courses through his body getting straight to his forming erection. the smooth skin of round fleshy globes, with the hidden crack between looks so tempting that mark thinks he could eat this ass every fucking night, if he and donghyuck were in different circumstances. 

mark still gives in to temptation and places his hands on donghyuck's butt, but instead of light stroking he gives it a hard squeeze, earning donghyuck's whine, which sounds more pleased than dissatisfied. he kneads on the supple flesh, making sure to leave red imprints, and spreads donghyuck's cheeks wide so that he could see his hole.

"aren't you going to use your mouth?" donghyuck's impatient voice sounds from above. his failed attempt to hide his neediness makes mark smile, and he immediately latches his mouth to his buttcheeks, without bothering to answer. 

his hands keep squeezing the soft flesh as he leaves wet kisses all over them, nibbling on the skin. he takes his time, deliberately avoiding donghyuck's hole, and his plan on amping up donghyuck’s arousal works, because he starts squirming on the desk, whining so prettily that mark wants to hear more, to hear donghyuck losing his mind in pleasure which mark's mouth gives him.

he pulls away for a moment, getting impatient himself after hearing donghyuck's whimper of discontent. he spreads his cheeks again, but this time to give donghyuck’s hole a few short flickering licks with the tip of his nimble tongue. short moans echo from the walls of the room, and mark groans quietly in response. he flattens his tongue to drag a long wide line over donghyuck's entrance, as he feels a rush of goosebumps streaming through donghyuck's skin under his palms. 

"mark…" he hears donghyuck's high-pitched, whiny voice, and his cock twitches at the obscenity of the sound.

"what's wrong, donghyuck? shall i stop?" he teases, planting soft pecks around donghyuck's hole.

"no-no, don't stop, don't stop, please", he begs, trying to rub his ass over mark's face. 

mark smiles at that and then presses his mouth right to donghyuck's fluttering hole, sucking on the skin and darting his tongue out to push it inside. a few swear words leave donghyuck's throat, as mark continues to make out with his hole, kissing on it with loud sounds of saliva slurping. he reaches to touch donghyuck's cock, and feeling it hard in his hand makes mark want to eat donghyuck's ass even more fiercely. his mouth moves eagerly, with carnal hunger taking over mark's mind, and he almost forgets why he decided to do it. luckily, donghyuck appears to be more talkative than necessary.

"you're the most talented interrogator i've ever met, markie", he breathes out, sliding his ass against mark's face, and mark remembers his original goal. he moves his tongue faster, pushing it in and out with rapid moves, and soon donghyuck's legs begin to wobble, his hole clenching hard.

"i'm gonna cum", he sobs, and the moment he says that, mark retreats from his ass, leaving donghyuck on the edge of his orgasm.

"if you want to cum, you must answer my questions. then i'll continue", mark says, his voice calm and stern, as the sound of donghyuck's desperate whine gives him patience, otherwise he'd fuck donghyuck without hesitation.

"you're kidding me", donghyuck sobs, his knees bending weakly.

"i'm dead serious", mark answers. he makes a lick on donghyuck's entrance, pink and slightly stretched, teasing donghyuck with how short the touch is. "where's my case?"

"mark, come on, don't start", donghyuck mewls, pushing his ass back as far as he can, but mark just laughs.

"if you answer my questions, i'll fuck your insatiable hole with my tongue, and i'll fuck it _good_ ", mark promises, drawing a long wet stripe over donghyuck's entrance. donghyuck wails in devastation, his thighs trembling violently, and mark knows he's won.

"my assistant has it…" donghyuck whimpers out, and not that mark is happy with such vague answer, but he's a man of his word. 

"see? you can be a good boy when you want", mark mocks him, but still brings his face to bury it between donghyuck's asscheeks, fucking his tongue in his hole and flexing it. his ears are attacked by a string of satisfied moans, and he pulls away at once, smiling as donghyuck's moans are turned into a sob.

and so the torture has begun. he interrogates donghyuck in this perverted manner, questioning him and then having him crumble again and again as he fucks him with his tongue, sealing his lips around the rim only to withdraw them when donghyuck starts shaking at the oncoming climax. it takes him all his willpower and common sense to continue his interrogation, because donghyuck is _melting_ in his arms, so sensual and enticing, begging to be fucked, that as soon as his last question is answered mark guides donghyuck's ass onto his face and digs his hungry mouth in it, sucking on his hole vigorously. he thrusts his slick tensed tongue in, feeling the soft walls clenching so sweetly around it, as he pulls donghyuck back and forth, and donghyuck moans the _loudest_ , shuddering with his every muscle.

that's when the door of the room slams open and a group of mark's devoted subordinates barges in, their guns ready for action, but the sight in front of them makes each of them stop on their track, petrified.

their boss is standing on his knees, with his face buried in the ass of the rival gang's boss, while the latter is bent over the desk and handcuffed to the pipe, and he is cumming right in front of them, mewling like a fucked out slut.

when donghyuck's body stops trembling, mark gets up, wiping his chin and lips and turns to the intruders. 

"what the fuck are you doing here?" he asks quietly, shooting deadly looks to the bunch of puzzled thugs as he slowly walks towards them, making them step back.

"boss, we heard- …the sounds were strange- …check on you, sir- ... didn't know-" they mumble interrupting each other.

"get the fuck out of here", mark says, and if a voice could kill, the unlucky guys would be dead in a split second. 

they hurry to leave the room, babbling apologies, and mark bolts the door before getting back to donghyuck, who's lying on the desk. his chest heaves in deep inhales, and glassy eyes watch mark as he uncuffs him and helps him straighten his tired back. donghyuck lets out a quiet whimper, rubbing his bruised wrists, when mark turn him round to face him, placing his hands back on donghyuck's ass.

"you’ve got a gorgeous ass, mr. lee donghyuck", he says with a sly smirk playing on his lips. 

"and you’ve got a skillful tongue, mr. lee mark", donghyuck breathes out, his arms looping around mark's neck as he brings his lips close, but not close enough for a kiss.

"how about i tell you that my cock is no less skillful?" mark says in a low voice, pressing donghyuck close to himself.

"how about you stop talking and prove it to me?" donghyuck grins in reply, and mark doesn’t make him wait long, wiping his smile off with a frenzied kiss, both anticipating the continuation.


	2. cross-dressing・luren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: cross-dressing, feminization, dirty talk

when renjun first mentioned the topic of crossdressing, lucas's imagination went _wild_ , but by a quite stereotypical way. he immediately pictured renjun with two ponytails, wearing a pink bra and small panties, a short fluffy skirt of the the same colour, white stockings with cute bows, and lace, lace, _lace_ everywhere - in the best traditions of a standard hentai manga. add to this an innocent gaze, whiny ‘daddy’, and you'll get the same image which lucas was drooling over (figuratively, not literally) while waiting for renjun to enter the room. 

but when the door opens, lucas sees an absolutely different picture.

"holy shit", he curses getting up off the bed and making two big steps towards his boyfriend, who sees his astonished gaze and gives him a smirk, turning around for lucas to see him from all sides. he _knows_ he looks gorgeous.

lucas lays his eyes on a fine shape with straight long black hair, a tight black dress, barely covering the buttcheeks, with a diagonal zipper in the front from top to bottom ( _convenient,_ lucas thinks), the stockings - not white, but seamed black ones, and ankle strap heels also of black colour. lucas can't help but gulp. the long silver earrings shimmer among black hair, an elegant velvet choker wraps softly around the slender neck, with a makeup as a completion of the image, and if lucas met renjun like that in some nightclub, he’d hit on him without a second thought. 

"wow…" lucas gasps. it's completely different from what he imagined, but it looks so _good_ on renjun, that lucas has to take a deep breath to put himself together and be a confident sexy guy who he usually is. "so…", he clears his throat, straightening his shoulders and putting on a smug smile, "what's such a pretty girl doing here?" he says a prepared phrase, satisfied with the way renjun's eyes flicker in shyness. 

"well", renjun pauses, stepping closer to lucas and pressing his manicured finger to his chest, "i was told i can find some _good_ _big_ _cock_ here", he answers with his most lewd smile, punctuating the last words, as his finger slowly drags down to the waistband of lucas's jeans.

"and who told you that?" lucas says, returning the smile and steps closer to put his hands on renjun's waist, which seems even thinner, clothed in the tight fabric.

"a friend of mine. his name's renjun", lucas raises his eyebrow at that, asking for an explanation. "he bragged so much about how good you fucked him, that i got curious", the answer comes, and lucas lets out a quiet throaty groan.

"what else did he tell you, baby girl?" he asks, smiling. his hands slide to renjun's buttcheeks, and the latter wraps his arms around lucas's neck. he's taller now thanks to high heels so their lips almost meet in a kiss.

"that your cock is big, and fat, and that your favourite thing is fucking tight holes", renjun breathes out with a flirtatious smile. lucas groans and presses renjun closer, wanting to slot their mouths together, but renjun pushes his hands onto lucas's chest and leans back a little. "i don't know, though, if he told me the truth", he says, pursing his lips in doubt, making lucas emit a quiet grunt.

"how about you see for yourself and then decide if you want me to fuck you hard or extra hard?" lucas says in renjun's ear, squeezing his fleshy butt, and the boy moans and finally kisses him, arching his back for lucas to feel his beautiful curve with his palms.

they end up on the bed, with renjun straddling lucas's laps, which results in his dress sliding up, and lucas doesn't hesitate to put his palms on renjun's thighs and stroke them feeling the goosebumps rushing through renjun's skin. he glides his hands up renjun's body, licking his lips when the boy leans in the touch, and reaches to finally unzip the dress. the unnecessary piece of fabric is shed off renjun, revealing his smooth skin, and the long hair fall beautifully on his narrow shoulders and chest. but what lucas is most eager to see is renjun's cock, tucked in simple black g-strings, whose front has a wet stain left by his leaking tip. lucas feels his own cock twitching hard.

"it looks promising", renjun smiles, pointing at the lucas's bulge. 

"you won't be disappointed, pretty doll", lucas says, and renjun smirks and leans a bit back teasing lucas with his mocking scepticism.

"show me", he says with a challenge in his voice, and it takes lucas all his patience not to rip off his jeans, but slowly unbuckle his belt, then tug the jeans down in the same slow movement enjoying renjun's hungry gaze directed to his crotch. 

when lucas slides his hand in his underwear, renjun moves closer, with beaming eyes looking at the way lucas takes his cock out. he strokes the shaft with a few harsh tugs, moaning in his deep voice, knowing that renjun loves his cock too much just to stare at it.

"does it look good enough for you, princess?" lucas asks, and renjun rushes forward feverishly, to grasp on his shoulders and whisper hot in his lips.

"i want you to wreck my pussy with your fat cock, want you to destroy my guts with it and choke me with it, fuck my throat with your cock till it sores, and then repeat again, and again, till i'm nothing but your brainless fucktoy, worth nothing more but to be stuffed with your cum. and i want it right now-"

renjun lets out a surprised whimper, when lucas grabs him and flips him over. he undresses completely in one swift move, hovering above renjun, who readily spreads his legs, and lucas takes a moment to admire him, - dark hair splashed on the pillow, tensed beads of nipples, hard cock straining against the panties, - and then grabs him by the legs and puts them on his shoulders, planting a kiss on his ankle near the strap of his shoes.

"i'm going to destroy you, baby girl", he promises, almost growling the words out, then he rams his cock inside renjun, earning a long moan, so dear to his ears, and starts fucking him hard with no intention to let him rest. he's going to keep his promise. 

  
  



	3. shower sex・2jae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: shower sex, age difference

the noise of running water from the bathroom seems too loud to jaehyun's ears. he's sitting on the sofa in the living room, a can of beer in one hand, a fluffy blue towel in the other - jaemin forgot to take it though jaehyun put it on the sofa _for jaemin to take_.

he did it on purpose, jaehyun's sure. now he has to bring him the towel while he’s showering. all naked, and wet, and…

_stop._

jaehyun sighs, closing his eyes. he doesn't blame jaemin for using the shower in his flat, - washing using a plastic basin and a scoop is quite inconvenient, and the repair work on water pipes in jaemin's house are told to last for at least a week. but he _does_ blame him for the meaningful, almost inviting looks jaemin gives him whenever they are alone in the same room. and for the smug smiles, for quick licking of his lips, for a _"hyung"_ , said in a deep and sultry voice - jaehyun blames him for that, too. 

his half-drunk mind doesn't quite register the moment when he gets up from his place and heads to the bathroom. he finds himself entering the shower cabin, and he's naked, and jaemin is naked, and wet, and, well, there's no going back. not that jaehyun wants to go back.

and although jaemin hears him invading his privacy, he still shivers when jaehyun's arms wrap around his hot body and press him to the muscled chest and abdomen. jaemin arches his back to press his ass cheeks to jaehyun's cock, which he feels getting harder, and lets out a sweet sigh, - he's been waiting for it for too long. god save old water pipes.

"i thought you don't fuck younger brothers of your best friends", jaemin chuckles, and jaehyun moves his hips to match the gliding moves of jaemin's butt against his cock.

"things change", jaehyun answers, ghosting his lips over jaemin's neck. under his closed eyelids he sees a year-ago jaemin, who stands so close to him he can feel his breath on his lips, and says _"i want you to fuck me, hyung"_. and a year-ago jaehyun rejected him, - what else could he have done when jaemin's older brother was in the next room, waiting for them to come back from the kitchen with some snacks and not with swollen after the kisses lips. but now his once best friend is studying abroad, and they don't communicate much, whereas jaemin still hasn't abandoned the idea to have sex with him. maybe, jaehyun's been waiting for it too - he just didn't realize it.

jaemin turns in his hold, and jaehyun notices the forming abs, toned hands, - a definite improvement comparing to last year, - and a hard cock, but what hits him most is jaemin's stare, determined and lustful. he glances at jaehyun's lips, but doesn't move, just the corners of his lips tug up a little.

the noise of running water seems deafening, but it's still not loud enough to silence jaemin's moan, when jaehyun collides their mouths together. 

and jaehyun thought that their kiss would be impatient and hungry, maybe even angry. but instead jaemin kisses him slowly and sensually, opening his mouth obediently to invite jaehyun's tongue in, and jaehyun accepts the invitation, fucking jaemin's mouth like he saw it in his forbidden sinful dreams. 

"you taste like beer, hyung", jaemin breaths out a short laugh, and jaehyun doesn't know what intoxicated him more, the 4% of alcohol or this little devil, who finally has what he’s wanted.

he ignores the remark anyway and presses his lips to jaemin's again, pushing him to walk backwards under the stream of hot water. apparently, jaemin likes to kiss, since he doesn't want to let go jaehyun off his embrace, now devouring his mouth as if he was starving for it, and they pull away from each other only when jaehyun feels that his arousal is too torturing to endure.

"i'm going to fuck you", he says as if it wasn't clear from the start, and jaemin expectedly laughs before stepping away to press his chest onto the glass wall of the cabin. he bends a little and spreads his buttcheeks to show jaehyun his hole.

"yes, please", he says with a playful smile, and it takes jaehyun all his willpower not to ram his cock in jaemin's body in one go.

he quickly searches for something he can use as a lube, but he can only find apricot oil he uses for his hair routine. it's still better than fucking a dry hole, so he quickly coats his cock in it and makes the step separating him and jaemin in this narrow space to guide his cock inside the boy's body. 

"yes, _yes,_ hyung... _ah-_ fucking finally..." jaemin breaths out, pushing back on jaehyun's cock, so that his butt presses close onto jaehyun. he clenches his ass a few times, making jaehyun groan at the tight feeling, and jaehyun starts moving with long slow thrusts, each jaemin's whimper being like a reward for him.

"is that what you want? to be a slut for your hyung? to have your hole fucked with my cock?" jaehyun groans, thrusting deep in jaemin's ass, feeling his tight walls swallowing his cock greedily.

"yes, yes, want to have your cock in my ass, want to feel it inside, - _ngh-_ hyung, please _faster_ ", jaemin whines, and jaehyun himself can't stand this slow pace anymore. he grabs jaemin by the hips and starts thrusting inside of him fast and rough at once, giving jaemin no chance to adjust. jaemin's legs start shaking, his mouth opened in a constant pitiful whine, which only fuels jaehyun's arousal. he whispers dirty words in jaemin's ear, which he never thought he could say to anybody, and it makes jaemin melt against the glass.

"i'm cumming", jaehyun says through his gritted teeth, feeling the pleasure threatening to explode in his stomach.

"in me", jaemin pants out, and the way his body tenses lets jaehyun know he's close too.

he emits a short growl, which he tries to silence, biting onto the base of jaemin's neck, and cums in his guts, as jaemin asked him. jaemin's moan rings in his ears, and in his blissed-out haze he reaches his hand to jaemin's tensed cock and gives it a few quick harsh tugs, still moving inside of him. when the white ropes of jaemin's cum shoot onto the glass, jaehyun stops moving, suddenly feeling too tired to even stand on his feet.

as soon as he leaves jaemin's body, careful not to cause additional pain, jaemin turns to face him and wipes any words he wanted to say off his lips with a heated, lingering kiss. jaehyun smiles at the younger's eagerness, thinking that he might have some energy left for the second round.

"can i stay with you tonight?" jaemin asks, breaking the kiss.

"and sleep in my bed wearing my pajamas?" jaehyun chuckles.

"after riding your cock, moaning for all the neighbors to hear", jaemin replies with a playful smirk, and jaehyun raises his eyebrows in amusement, though he'd lie if he said he dislikes the answer. he leans over to kiss jaemin again, as if saying that the idea is more than appealing, before he finally gives him an answer, breathing it out in jaemin’s mouth.

"you surely can".


	4. bondage, degradation・narenhyuck x jeno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: bondage, degradation, cock riding, group sex

"just look at all these huge waste of muscles", renjun says, curving his lips in a sign of no enthusiasm, stroking jeno's body with his elegant palms.

jeno can't reply to the degrading statement because his mouth is stuffed with a rubber ball gag, strapped up tightly at the back of his head. and he also can't prove that renjun's wrong, because he's helplessly tied up to the chair, hands behind his back and legs connected to the ones of the chair with a rope, which not so comfortably digs in his skin. that's why he only huffs, frowning, as his abdomen contracts under renjun's touch.

"at least his dick is ready to be used", jaemin chuckles, giving jeno's throbbing cock a light slap, which is enough for jeno to jolt on his place. his breath gets heavier at the pain, and he shuts his eyes, hearing three different voices laughing.

"can't wait to have it in my ass", donghyuck's whiny voice makes jeno's cock twitch, and he opens his eyes to see three hungry stares directed at him. 

"injunnie goes first, remember?" jaemin says to a pouty donghyuck, who sighs with a disappointed "uh-huh", before jaemin leads him away to the bed, and jeno's gaze is fully focused on renjun's naked body in front of him.

renjun straddles jeno's bare thighs, gripping tightly on his broad shoulders for support. he doesn't hurry to impale himself on his dick though, just brushes his thumb over the red tip, smiling, when jeno lets out a frustrated huff.

"poor thing, do you want to fuck me so bad?" renjun asks with a pout, and then laughs because jeno nods too enthusiastically. he watches renjun lift up, guiding his throbbing cock in his ass, and jeno feels a stream of saliva dripping from the corners of his open mouth.

"my god, look at you", renjun chuckles, swaying his hips a little as he takes jeno's cock fully inside. "drooling like a pathetic dumb pup", he says, but jeno doesn't care. he's ready to be humiliated like that, if he is allowed to feel this hot tightness around his tensed cock. 

that's why he only gives a nod of agreement, making renjun laugh again.

"so obedient", renjun threads his fingers through jeno's sweaty hair, "now work your useless cock and show me how good you can fuck me", he says, pulling on jeno's hair.

that's the only thing jeno needs to start bucking his hips up, which is not easy, with his legs and arms being tied up, and renjun groans, dissatisfied, and grips his fingers on jeno's numb chin.

"i have to do everything myself, huh? what's the point of having such a hot body if you can't even fuck a hole?" renjun hisses, and then wraps his arms around jeno's shoulders and starts riding him strenuously. his asscheeks slap hard against jeno's thighs, and he speeds up so fast that jeno can only clench his tied up hands in fists, unable to match his tempo to renjun's. the body on top of him moves impossibly fast, squeezing his cock, and jeno cums with a long groan, his hips stuttering and eyes shut. he's lucky, because renjun cums the second he feels jeno filling him up, otherwise he wouldn't avoid renjun's anger. 

"you always cum so much in me, you really like my hole, m?" renjun breathes out, leaning to kiss jeno in the cheek, and jeno replies with a short groan, still seeing black spots of post-orgasm flashing before his eyes. 

renjun slowly gets up, jeno's cock sliding out of his ass, and walks up to the bed, where donghyuck is busy sucking jaemin off. his one hand is reaching back, his fingers deep in his hole as he stretches himself, moaning quietly.

"come on, donghyuck, it's your turn now", renjun slaps donghyuck's butt before jumping on the bed to cuddle with a smiling jaemin, and donghyuck whimpers quietly and retreats his puffy mouth from jaemin's cock.

"my ass missed you so much", donghyuck says with anticipation in his voice as he's heading to jeno.

hearing this, jeno swallows a thick lump in his throat. donghyuck is not as harsh as renjun; he starts slowly, as usual, rocking his hips in an idle manner to feel the drag of jeno's cock against his tight insides, but the closer he gets to his climax, the more fierce he becomes. his hole clenches so tight that sometimes jeno's afraid his dick is going to be torn off, because donghyuck's ass swallows it so deep. still, he can never stop himself from fucking donghyuck, especially now, when he wouldn't be able to do it anyway. he's groaning at every donghyuck's move, the ropes rubbing the skin on his wrists and ankles, as the boy rides him like there's no tomorrow.

"so deep… _hng-_ jeno, _ah-_ your cock feels so good, fucking me so deep, _hng-_ ", donghyuck whimpers loudly, burying his stained in tears face in the crook of jeno's neck, biting on it every time jeno makes a harder thrust. "don't stop, ah, don't you fu-ucking sto- _ah_ -op-" donghyuck lets out a long whine, when jeno grits his teeth on the gag and tries his best to hammer into donghyuck ass, which clenches constantly. he groans a flow of incoherent sounds, paying no attention to how much he's drooling, as he cums again, shooting his seed deep in donghyuck's insides. donghyuck's body trembles above him, and the boy mewles quietly in a high-pitched voice as he also cums, dirtying jeno's stomach with another portion of pearly ropes.

donghyuck's body goes limp, and he falls on jeno's chest, while they both take time to steady their breaths.

as jeno casts his hooded gaze to the bed, he sees jaemin getting up and walking towards them, renjun watching the sight with an amused smile on his lips.

"hyuckie, baby, get up", jaemin says, stroking donghyuck's fluffy hair before trying to lift him up off jeno's cock.

"hmpf, his cock feels so good inside me, don't want it out", donghyuck whines weakly, rubbing his face over jeno's neck. jaemin sighs, gently taking donghyuck by the waist, and donghyuck lets out a sob when jeno's dick is withdrawn out of his creampied hole. 

"go join injunie, he'll finger you if you want", jaemin says with a kind smile.

renjun holds out his hand to donghyuck, who stumbles towards the bed and crawls on it, and jeno sees a thin stream of cum dripping out donghyuck's hole, which makes his cock get swollen again, for jaemin to see.

"you just can't get enough, huh?" jaemin asks, smirking, and jeno takes a deep breath, ready to be teased.

usually jaemin would kneel down and use his mouth and hands on jeno's cock, edging him till jeno begs, even cries sometimes, overstimulated to the point of losing his mind. but this time jaemin does nothing such. instead he just sinks on jeno's half-hard cock, clenches his hole for it to harden, and begins riding jeno, taking control. 

"you've made a mess, jeno-ya", jaemin coos, leaning over to lick on jeno's chin and mouth, cleaning the saliva off. it helps but just for a minute, because jaemin bounces on jeno's cock faster, making him moan, and the thin stream starts dripping again from the corners of jeno's mouth. "injunnie's right, you're just a dumb pup", jaemin chuckles at that, and jeno whimpers pitifully. his cock is getting more sensitive, and he's only glad when jaemin digs his nails into his arms and paces up his moves, bringing them both to their release. 

jeno's eyes roll at the back of his head, and toes curl against the floor, when jaemin's hole starts clenching, signaling him about jaemin's orgasm.

"i'm cumming", jaemin says, jumping on jeno's cock at a frantic speed, and he cums the next moment, emitting a long shameless moan. jeno follows him short, panting and biting hard on the gag, and jaemin deliberately clenches his walls to prolong his pleasure.

it seems to jeno that he's floating, though his tied up body feels heavy. he sees renjun and donghyuck coming up to him, while jaemin is still sitting on his cock, and then feels his legs, hands and mouth getting free. he sighs in relief, although his limbs feel numb and alien after being in one position for a long time, his jaw aches, but at least he can take some rest.

that's what he thinks before seeing the three cunning smiles. 

"jeno-ya, you think we're done with you?" jaemin asks, and jeno's heart makes a loud thud in his chest. "baby, we've barely started". 

  
  



	5. voyeurism • jaeyong x chenle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: voyeurism, making-out, blowjob, dirty talk, implied group sex

"jaehyun, wait, the kids are still here", chenle hears taeyong's weak protest, which is immediately turned into a soft, but not so protesting moan. 

he hears everything perfectly from his hideout: the sound of lips sucking, the rustling of clothes and jaehyun's impatient _‘they are busy playing, and i’ve locked the door’._ but he sees the room just partly, - the doors of the wardrobe, where he's currently sitting among countless jackets, suits, and jeans, don't close completely, leaving chenle a chance to watch his hyungs through a small crack. 

hide-and-seek is one of chenle's favourite game, and he was too excited to play it with the others while having their monthly gathering of the whole band. some hyungs joined the dreamies, some didn't, and, well, these two obviously didn't. 

and now, when chenle sees them stepping back to the bed, undressing on their way without breaking the kiss, he can't even think that it was a bad idea to hide in jaehyun's room, because his heart pounds too loudly in his chest. the idea to step out and say _‘hey hyungs, don't mind me’_ would be even worse, so chenle just sits there, clasping his hand to his mouth and nose, because it seems to him that the sound of his breath threatens to give him away.

as luck would have it, he has a great view on the bed, where they are making out. jaehyun's hands roam on taeyong's smaller body, and the leader moans in the kiss, gripping his arms around jaehyun's muscular back. their torsos press closer, their cocks rubbing against each other, before jaehyun pulls away and starts leaving kisses along taeyong's chest and stomach, and the lower his mouth gets, the needier taeyong's voice becomes.

chenle understands he's _watching_ only when jaehyung closes his lips around taeyong's cock and starts moving his head. a shiver of panic goes through him and he has to bite on his hand not to whine together with taeyong because his cock starts to show signs of life, trapped in his tight jeans. he feels hot and cold waves streaming over him before his body finally settles on feeling hot, his face burning red. still, he can't take his eyes of the scene in front of him, - even if he wanted to, the wardrobe is stuffed with clothes, giving him no opportunity to turn away. so he keeps watching, trying to breathe as silently as he can, chewing hard on his lip because it's _incredibly_ uncomfortable now in his pants.

meanwhile taeyong is squirming on the bed, as jaehyun pins his thighs down, preventing him from thrusting up in his mouth. the leader bends his leg in the knee when jaehyun lowers to take his cock deeper, and chenle feels a sting of disappointment because the view is closed now, and only the way taeyong jolts on the bed lets him know that jaehyun's mouth is _awesome_ , to say the least. 

"jaehyun… please..." chenle hears a breathy voice, and his face goes hot again. he bites on the inside of his cheek, feeling his cock twitch, but it doesn't help him to calm down because they start _talking_.

"what is it, hyung?" jaehyun asks and straightens his back, his hands landing on taeyong's thighs, bringing his leg down.

"i want you inside me…"

"do you want my tongue? or my fingers?" jaehyun chuckles.

"stop teasing", taeyong demands but in such a weak voice, that it's clear that jaehyun is not going to yield. he reaches his hand somewhere lower in taeyong's crotch, and taeyong lets out a whimper and spreads his legs. "your cock, please, i want it in my hole", he answers, and jaehyun hums in acknowledgement.

"do you want it here?" he asks, his hand moving, and taeyong moans so prettily that the sound makes chenle gulp, as anticipation of what’s going to happen sends another stream of shiver to his lower area.

"yes, here, please, i want your cock in my ass", taeyong says almost whispering.

but chenle hears that anyway, and if it's teasing for taeyong, it's a fucking _torture_ for chenle, whose cock twitches pathetically. it's aching now, and chenle brings his hand to unzip his jeans in an attempt to relieve the pressure, but it only makes it worse. he lets out a huff of annoyance, his fear to get caught gradually stepping away and giving place to his arousal. 

he keeps staring at jaehyun who gets up and disappears from his view, while taeyong turns over to stand on his fours, waiting for jaehyun to come back with a small shiny package, and that's too much for chenle. 

the dangerous yet so tempting thought that they are going to be preoccupied with each other, too busy to pay attention to the wardrobe, crosses his mind, and he quickly reaches his hands to take his cock out.

he sees jaehyun taking a position behind taeyong, and the moment before he enters him, chenle painfully hits his elbow against the door of that goddamned wardrobe. with a loud distinct thud, of course. 

all the three of them freeze: the two naked bodies on the bed, and chenle in his secret place. as if in trance, he watches jaehyun get up from the bed and stepping to the wardrobe, closer and closer, before the doors open and chenle doesn't even have time to take a breath.

"what are you doing here, lele?" jaehyun asks, towering above him, his hard dick pointing towards chenle, who's sitting on his knees, his jeans unzipped and cock peeking out of his pants.

"god, i told you to wait till dreamies go back!" chenle hears taeyong's worried and somewhat dissatisfied voice, before taeyong himself appears in front of him.

"h-hyungs, i-i... we were p-playing and… i didn't know, i…" chenle mutters, seeing them share a thoughtful look, before he's quickly pulled out of the wardrobe, still babbling his confused explanation. "i just wanted to hide here, i didn't want to spy, please, i won't tell anybody!" chenle almost cries out, while two pairs of hands throw him on the bed and start undressing.

"of course you won't tell anybody, because we are going to make you our little accomplice", jaehyun smiles, the dimples on his cheeks playing cutely. the implied meaning of these words goes straight to chenle's aching cock, and he whines at the sultry want burning through his veins.

in a blink of an eye chenle finds himself naked, spread on the bed, with taeyong kissing him in the lips, while jaehyun lazily strokes his cock, drawing pitiful whines out of chenle's mouth.

"will you be good boy for us, chenle?" jaehyun asks, moving his hand even slower, and chenle pulls away from taeyong, panting, and nods with eagerness and vigour, surrendering to both his hyungs and his excruciating lust.

when he comes back into the living room half an hour later, his legs shaking, lips puffy, hair pretty much messy, and he himself looking generally fucked out, the others have already gathered there and are apparently waiting for him to go back together.

“chenle! where you’ve been? we’ve finished the game, like, ten minutes ago”, jeno says, and chenle feels the pressure of six pairs of eyes directed at him. 

“i was hiding in a wardrobe and i fell asleep”, chenle says with a shy chuckle, praying for his voice not to tremble as he says this prepared phrase.

the eyes of the others get confused as chenle tries to keep a broad smile on his face.

“shall we go then?” jaemin asks, and they get up to go to the front door, saying goodbye to a few hyungs who decide to see them off. 

as they are heading home, discussing the events of the day, with chenle being unusually quiet, he feels a hand loop around his shoulders before he sees renjun’s smirking face.

“did you have fun with the hyungs?” he asks quietly and in chinese, and chenle feels his face going pale.

“we all did, no?” he answers, giggling nervously, when renjun gets closer to his ear.

“you’ve got a hickey on your neck, chenle”, renjun whispers for no one else to hear.

and chenle can only imagine how obviously red his face becomes.


	6. deepthroating • jihyuck

donghyuck's head is moving lower, and lower, and even lower, till jisung feels the tip of his cock touching the back of donghyuck's throat. 

"oh my god, hyung…" jisung gasps, mesmerized by the way donghyuck's eyelashes flutter, getting a bit wet, and grabs on the bed sheets, afraid that his hands will take donghyuck's head and push it down. he hears a gargling sound before donghyuck's head instinctively jolts up, and jisung's dick twitches as he sees a string of saliva connecting donghyuck's plump lips with his red swollen tip.

"you're so big, jisungie", donghyuck says, licking jisung's precum and his own spit off his lips and reaches his hand to smear the slick remains along jisung's shaft.

"i'm sorry, hyung…" jisung says, not really knowing why he apologizes, and then moans quietly when donghyuck's fist tightens on his dick.

"no-o, jisungie", donghyuck coos, "it's so good that you have a big cock, i can't wait to take it all down my throat", he says, giving jisung an excited look.

"okay…" jisung blushes adorably and then gasps again because donghyuck takes his cock in his mouth without warning. he sucks hard on the shaft, making shallow moves with his head, and then again lowers it, this time engulfing jisung deeper in his throat. it constricts a few times, and donghyuck coughs with the cock stuffed in his mouth, his eyebrows knitted at the uncomfortable sensation.

"h-hyung, wait…" jisung panics as his stomach gets filled with arousal, which threatens to burst into orgasm.

but donghyuck doesn't listen. he just gives him a look of teary eyes before carefully sinking down on his cock till his lips press to its base. jisung lets out a deep sigh together with a swear-word, and his grip on the sheets gets stronger. donghyuck moans around his cock and swallows around it, before making that disgusting yet strangely arousing sound of gagging again, and jisung can't help moaning too.

he sees donghyuck's puffy lips stretched around his thick shaft, the way they move along it, leaving a generously wet trail, and he feels himself on the edge of grabbing donghyuck's head and shoving it down. fortunately for him, donghyuck seems to understand that, because he takes jisung's one hand and places it on the top of his hair as if giving him green light to what he wants to. 

" _ f… _ hyung", jisung groans, as he finally lets himself push donghyuck's head down. donghyuck answers with a choking sound to it, but doesn't even flinch, only his eyelashes get sticky because of the tears, which start streaming down his cheeks. jisung pushes his head again, this time in a quick rough move, which is enough for his cock to slip in donghyuck's relaxed throat. 

"god…", jisung groans, tilting his head back, while donghyuck retreats to take a quick inhale. "hyung, can we… a bit faster…" jisung breathes out, feeling his face getting hotter, when donghyuck smirks and then takes his cock all the way down his throat, making jisung emit a wanton moan. 

donghyuck starts moving his head fast indeed, and jisung manages to match the pushes of his hand to donghyuck's rhythm, helping him take it deeper. he now shoves donghyuck's head down, so that the older could impale his throat on his dick before withdrawing for a short breath. he then latches his mouth to jisung's throbbing shaft again, choking himself with it. his pretty face is all stained in spit and precum, cheeks red, eyes screwed shut, and he soon starts moaning, sending waves of vibration to jisung's cock. it's the first time jisung feels something like that, and his thighs starts trembling as he can barely stifle the whimpers caused by the utter pleasure.

"hyung, i'm close", he whines out, and donghyuck hardly manages to prepare himself for a load of cum, because jisung shoots his semen a second later, making donghyuck cough, adding more mess to what he's already made.

"fuck, hyung, i'm so sorry", jisung hurries to take a tissue and hands it to donghyuck, who wipes his dirtied face, chuckling.

"it's okay, jisungie, i was almost ready", he says before straddling jisung, wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders. "and i also  _ almost _ came, so why don't we continue, hm?" he adds with a cunning smile, rubbing his hard cock against jisung's half-hard one. jisung feels the new rush of arousal in his blood, and nods, willing to please his hyung again.


	7. knife play • nomin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: knife play, blood play, mirror sex, handjob

"you're the prettiest, nana".

jaemin looks at his reflection in a big mirror as if evaluating himself. his eyes trail from the mild features of his face to his long slender neck, to pointy collarbones and straight shoulders. his chest, smooth and toned, with two dark nipples contrasting with his skin, is clean, like a sheet of paper, and jaemin wants it decorated. _soon_ , he thinks, smiling. his gaze travels to his relaxed muscled abdomen, down to his cock, now only starting to get hard, to his fleshy thighs and then stops on the bedspread, where he's kneeling.

"i know", he answers finally, tilting his head back on jeno's shoulder who's standing behind him, his hot body pressing to jaemin's back as he slowly strokes jaemin's sides with the wide moves of his palms, sharing the familiar warmth and arousal.

jaemin closes his eyes with an anticipating smile finding its way to his lips.

he feels jeno's hands on his hips while soft lingering kisses are being planted on that spot between his ear and neck. the touch makes him sigh in content, and jaemin meets jeno's gaze in the mirror, noticing that his own eyes are as dark as his lover's. 

he reaches his hand back to grab jeno by the hair and turns his head, bringing him into a kiss. it starts slowly, but jaemin paces it up, letting jeno know about his impatience as he's always the one who fails to fight the need coiling in his stomach.

"i'm ready", he says in a low voice brushing his lips against jeno's.

jeno pecks him in the mouth once more and then reaches for the knife lying beside them on the bed. it's a simple kitchen knife, not big, not small, with a black handle, and it's plainness makes jaemin look even more delicate, ethereal even. 

he sees jeno's left arm wrap around his stomach and feels it pressing him onto jeno's chest, while his right hand brings the knife close to his face so as to put the flat part of its cold blade onto his heated with arousal cheek. jaemin's heart begins beating faster. he knows jeno isn't going to cut his face (jeno insisted on _not_ doing that), but a shiver still goes down his spine as jeno drags the blade down.

"open your mouth", jeno says, and jaemin complies, watching the blade slide along his lips and tongue. he can't fight the temptation and moves his tongue up, immediately getting the result: it brushes against the sharp edge, and jaemin feels a stingy pain in his soft muscle which converts into a short wave of pleasure in his lower area. 

"i warned you that it's sharp, nana", jeno says, dragging the knife down to jaemin's chin, before pressing the tip onto the skin on his neck and drawing the first red line down to the notch at the base of it.

"that's the whole point, isn't it?" jaemin smiles. he feels the taste of blood in his mouth, the exciting pain of the cut, and the sight in the mirror, of his skin decorated with red skin makes his eyes widen with thrill. "i want more", he demands, and jeno in the mirror gives him a pliant nod.

"as you wish, love".

jaemin sees the knife slowly sliding down before he feels the edge split the skin on his chest. it drags a wide half-circle around his hard nipple, and jaemin's breath hitches in his throat. it hurts so good, in the way jaemin wants it, and he can hardly stop his body from moving, to press into the knife closer so it'd cut deeper. the ruby drops fall and stream down his torso, and jaemin sees jeno's gaze following them.

"i want to lick you all over when we're done", jeno whispers, and jaemin lets out a ragged exhale as his cock twitches at the image popped up in his head.

"i'd love that", he answers and then moans quietly because the knife is dragged to the sensitive skin on the ribs.

jeno leaves the thin scarlet ribbons of blood under each of jaemin's ribs from both sides, so that they meet on his stomach. it flexes a few times on reflex, as if jaemin was trying to get away from the touch, when in fact jaemin wants it there more than anything, and his throbbing cock is the proof for that. 

he watches with thrilled eyes the knife gliding down his abdomen, leaving a red bloody trail, which now doesn't feel painful at all. instead, the burn of his cut skin intensifies the burn of arousal flooding over him, and by the time jeno reaches close to his cock, jaemin's thighs are shaking in anticipation.

they didn't talk about this, - jaemin didn't want to bring it up, hoping that jeno would understand his needs, and jeno does, when he squeezes the handle of the knife harder to keep it stable and slides the point along the side of jaemin's hard cock. he barely touches it, applying no pressure at all, but it's enough for a pretty whine to escape jaemin's tensed throat.

"stop…jeno, please, stop" jaemin whimpers short, but jeno doesn't even think to do it. their safe word is a trivial 'apple', and if jaemin asks to stop, it means his orgasm is going to hit him sooner than usual, and jeno knows that.

that's why he only catches jaemin's gaze in the mirror before drawing another ghosting line on his cock, this time pressing the knife onto it just a tiny bit harder.

"you're such a pretty painslut, nana. look, your cock is leaking so much", jeno teases him, collecting the oozing precum with the thumb of his other hand, and jaemin shuts his eyes at the contrast of inflicted sensations. 

"jeno…" jaemin can only manage to exhale the dear name before jeno lays the knife down and takes jaemin's cock in his hot tight fist.

"i'm going to make you feel good, princess, and you'll see how beautiful you are when you cum", jeno says, stroking jaemin's cock with rough moves, "don't close your eyes and watch", he adds, and after jaemin whimpers with a nod, jeno starts moving his hand so fast, that jaemin has to reach his hand back and grab on jeno's thigh for support. it also pushes jeno closer to his trembling body, and jaemin feels his hard-on press to his asscheeks, which makes him let out another whine, as his awaiting hole clenches a few times. 

he still feels a mild pain on his shaft, but maybe it's the reason why he cums after jeno makes a few hard strokes on his cock. as he was told, he doesn't avert his stare from the mirror. he looks up from jeno's hand moving on his cock to the cuts on his stomach and under his ribs, leaking with thin dribbles of blood, then up to his heaving chest, and neck, also covered in beautiful red stripes, before it settles on his face. he sees his parted lips, hooded eyes, and eyebrows, knitted in pleasure, and the moment he cums, his mouth drops open in a whine, and eyebrows furrow deeper, making it impossible to say if he feels pain or orgasmic bliss. 

"so beautiful, nana, you're always so beautiful, all for me", jeno praises, milking his cock, while jaemin watches his own face relax, a soft smile appearing on his lips. he leans back on jeno and closes his eyes, basking in the post-waves of his release and smiling wider, when jeno leaves short wet kisses on his neck eventually pulling him into a proper kiss, full of promises to make him feel good one more time.


	8. nipple play・markhyuck

the t-shirt donghyuck's wearing is so loose it could probably fit one more donghyuck. yet mark can clearly see the outline of two nipples poking from under the fabric prominently.

donghyuck must be so aroused - after all, they have just had their first ever making-out session. but not that _he_ isn't as they sit on the bed in front of each other, their cheeks red and breaths faster than should be.

somehow mark can't tear his gaze off these nipples. the thought of touching them with his mouth invades his mind, making his stomach heavy with thick want. mark licks his lips which suddenly got dry. he's distracted by the fidgeting of donghyuck's fingers, taking the hem of his t-shirt and rolling it up to his chin.

the amount of naked skin unexpectedly opened to mark's view has him gulp, and he bites on his lip to hide a deep, desperate inhale. he glances at donghyuck and sees him mirroring his expression: shy, big eyes, tinted with pink cheeks, bitten lip.

"do you want to lick them?" donghyuck asks, locking their stares, and his quiet timid voice sounds so loud in mark's head that his heart starts pounding twice as fast.

he gulps again, turning his eyes to donghyuck's nipples, perky, as if begging for mark's touch, but he can’t produce an answer. he wants it so much it's scary.

"i can hide you under my t-shirt... so that nobody could see you..." donghyuck says, blushing.

it reminds mark of the way kids would close their eyes, thinking that if they can’t see anything, nobody can see them either. it's a game, he knows that, but he can't help but accept the rules.

"are you sure it'll work?" he asks, playing along, and donghyuck nods, his eyes big, awaiting. mark stares at him for a moment longer, before his rational thinking shuts down, and he leans over to donghyuck's chest, breathing out heavily as the t-shirt covers him up.

it's hot under the t-shirt because donghyuck's skin is hot, it smells like donghyuck's perfume and a bit like his sweat, and mark doesn't even know how he manages to notice it as the moment he wraps his lips around donghyuck's nipple, the sweet ‘ah’ escaping donghyuck's lips makes his head go blank. the gentle bead on his tongue feels good, and tasty, and mark sucks hard on it, shutting his eyes when donghyuck snakes his arms around his head and presses it closer. and a few minutes ago, when he was staring at the two spots on donghyuck's t-shirt, he had an image of him licking donghyuck's nipples slowly, tentatively, savouring their taste in his mouth, but now, grabbing donghyuck's waist in his hands, he can’t hold himself back and just devours these parts of donghyuck's body hungrily, vigorously, as if wanting to eat him for real.

he hears donghyuck's quiet whimpers mixed with his name, which have him work his mouth harder on donghyuck's chest as he switches from one nipple to another, licking them sloppily and planting numerous kisses on the skin.

"mark... mark, please..." donghyuck sobs, grasping on his head, either to push him away or to bring him closer. his body starts trembling in mark's hands, and with his insatiable lips mark feels the way donghyuck's heart is thudding frenziedly.

he tightens his hold on donghyuck's waist, subconsciously realizing _what_ donghyuck's sob is about, and keeps doing his best for donghyuck's pleasure, losing his sanity in donghyuck's taste, donghyuck's smell, donghyuck's voice, in donghyuck's everything.

when the younger cries out, pulling mark closer so that it's painful, and then goes lax in his embrace, mark lets out a groan, unable to keep it in his throat. his lips are still wrapped around donghyuck's nipple, but he just gives it a light suck, his hands stroking donghyuck's body gently. he feels dizzy, his cock aching, strained in his pants, as he realizes he has just witnessed donghyuck's orgasm for the first time. he lets out a heavy exhale, trying his best to shut his animalistic instinct which tells him to push donghyuck lie on the bed, spread his legs and take him right here, right now.

"mark..." he hears donghyuck sigh before the t-shirt over him is lifted up, revealing him to donghyuck - and donghyuck to him. glazed over eyes, parted in a small smile lips, heaving chest, wet spot on his shorts.

mark looks up at his face, and donghyuck smiles wider, leaning to kiss mark in the lips. his need has just got satisfied, mark feels that in slow, idle moves of donghyuck's mouth but his own body is still wound up with arousal, and he can’t help kissing donghyuck with a silent demand for more.

"felt so good, markie", donghyuck whispers between the kisses, "want to make you feel good too", he breathes out, making mark's breath get stuck in his throat. he moans in surprise feeling donghyuck's hand land on his bulging crotch, his fingers sneaking up to the waistband of his sweatpants.

"yes, yes, please" mark mumbles in the kiss, his hips pushing forward seeking for donghyuck's touch. he feels donghyuck smile against his lips, and as donghyuck's warm palm wraps around his longing for attention cock, mark groans in relief, kissing donghyuck deeper.


	9. somnophilia・rensung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: somnophilia, dirty talk  
> (it seems non-con but it's not)

the door opens smoothly, but jisung still looks around stealthily. and it's not that he's going to do something forbidden. he just wants to borrow his hyung's laptop. the thing is, he has to be quiet because it's past midnight, and if he wakes up the others, they'll yell at him - renjun is the only one, who won't. 

that's why jisung is shaking renjun by the shoulder, who’s lying on his side, and tries to wake him up gently.

"hyung... hyung, can i borrow your laptop? hyung?" jisung tries, but in vain, which is strange, actually, because renjun is a light sleeper…  _ 'oh right!' _ jisung remembers. a few days ago he heard renjun talking to the manager about taking sleeping pills, - he'd said, the anxiety before the comeback made him restless during the nights. and indeed, jisung sees a pack of the pills on the nightstand, and his guess is proven correct.

jisung grunts silently. he waited for everyone to fall asleep so that he could have some private time for himself with some nice video, but now he can't, and…  _ fuck ! _

he lands on the edge of renjun's bed, propping his head up on his hands, with his face expressing the disappointment of the year. why does he have to be so unlucky tonight? he sighs and then freezes, because the body beside him moves. he's about to jump from the bed when he sees that renjun simply turned to lie on his stomach and… 

jisung feels his cheeks getting hot as he stares at his hyung. well, at his hyung's naked butt cheeks, to be exact. the blanket must have slipped when he was rolling over, and now jisung can see the smooth fleshy butt in all its glory right in front of him.

the sight hypnotizes him for a moment, as he feels his heart thump in his chest. it's not like they haven't seen each other naked, and they passed the stage of being shy about it long ago, but now it feels... different. he gulps, gnawing on his lip.

should he leave? he shouldn't be here in the first place, strictly speaking... 

or should he cover his hyung with the blanket and  _ then _ leave?..

and why the hell is renjun sleeping naked?!

these thoughts make jisung cast his eyes to renjun's butt again. his gaze pauses there for a moment, as he feels hot at the realization of how  _ peachy _ it looks, before he exhales quickly, shaking his head. his hands reach to the hem of the blanket, but  _ somehow _ they change direction, and the next moment jisung feels the plump warm softness under his palms. 

he lets out a ragged exhale with a silent ‘ _ oh _ ’, as his hands stroke renjun's butt with circular moves. it feels so nice under his palms, that jisung yields to the temptation and squeezes the butt cheeks slowly, enjoying how soft they feel to his touch. 

a sudden wave of shame makes him cease his movements, and he freezes with his hands hovering right above renjun's butt. hundreds of thoughts rush through his brain, as his face gets redder, before he settles on the one which seems the most acceptable. 

_ ‘i'll just touch it a bit more and then go’. _

"yes, just a bit more", jisung whispers to himself and then lets his strange desire occupy him completely.

he caresses renjun's butt with his two heated palms again before he starts kneading on it, trying not to squish the flesh too hard. a flush of red splashes on his face when the idea to spread renjun's buttcheeks comes to his mind, but he still does it, hearing the blood pulsing in his ears. he carefully pushes the plump globes to the sides and sees renjun's hole, tight and smooth, and his cock twitches at the sight. a short quiet groan floats out of his throat when his mind provides him with an image of his cock buried between these fleshy humps, sliding between them, or pushing in, to be wrapped with his hyung's tight hot insides…

jisung looks at the bulge in his pajama pants and curses again.

_ fuck. _

he was planning to get off tonight, and the plan got ruined, but now he's hard because he's touching his hyung's ass, which  _ wasn't _ the plan at all, but he can't help feeling the need between his legs growing stronger. it's so  _ wrong, _ and jisung knows it because his cheeks are burning and palms get sweaty, but it must be the darkness which affects him as he easily brushes these unnecessary feelings away.

something at the back of his mind still screams that _ ‘jisung what the fuck are you doing!!’ _ , but his brain shuts it with a sluice of lust.

his body moves on autopilot when he sheds off his pants, when he roams his hand randomly on renjun's nightstand, when he pours a handful of cream on his hand, - and there's nothing in his clouded head except for the irresistible want to feel renjun's ass on his cock. 

he checks just in case if renjun's sleeping, and when no sound comes in response, he hurriedly hovers over his smaller body. his knees tremble in anticipation as he lowers to glide the tip of his cock over renjun's hole, and he has to grit his teeth not to hammer it inside with one rapid thrust. 

it seems he has a pure madness boiling in his veins instead of blood, so destroying and overwhelming, that when he eventually pushes his thick tensed cock inside renjun's hole, he can't find it in himself to fight it anymore.

"fuck, so tight", jisung groans in whisper, shutting his eyes so hard that it hurts. renjun shifts slightly underneath him, but his breath is as steady as it's been, and jisung doesn't even get bothered. instead, he rocks his hips forward to push deeper in the sweet heat, groaning again when his cock is fully swallowed by the silky walls. renjun is not stretched, so jisung has to make a few shallow thrusts, though it seems he's going to cum pathetically fast at any second. 

when his cock starts sliding in easier, jisung speeds up the moves of his hips, failing to notice the way renjun's body shivers underneath him, for he's focused only on the incredible sensation engulfing his cock. he tries his best not to make noises, which inevitably form in his throat, as the pleasure he's never felt encourages him to move faster, and before he notices it his cocks rams frantically in renjun's hole with rough impatient pound.

"fuck, hyung, your ass feels so good", jisung whispers, pressing close to renjun's back. he feels even more aroused by the fact that he can say  _ anything _ , and renjun  _ won't hear _ it, so the words start flowing out of his mouth without restrains.

"you're taking me in so well, your hole is so fucking tight…", he groans right in renjun's ear, thrusting his cock in fast rough moves, "would you like to be a slut for your maknae, m? i could fuck you so well with my big cock, hyung, just like now... can you feel it? it's so deep inside you, i bet you can feel my cock in your guts", jisung breathes out, cursing when renjun's ass constricts a few times around his cock, getting tighter, bringing jisung to his closure. his thrusts become erratic and frenzied, but he still has enough sanity to pull his cock out at the feeling of building orgasm. after a few rough strokes he cums in his hand, groaning at the slight feeling of disappointment that he can't do it inside renjun. but it feels good anyway, and he has to take a few seconds to get down from his high and even his breath.

he looks at renjun's fucked hole, smeared in cream, and quickly wipes it with the hem of his t-shirt to cover his tracks. as cautiously as he can, jisung climbs off the sleeping body and covers renjun with a blanket, trying to ignore his trembling hands. the fear at what he's done starts taking over him, and he can't really remember how he puts on his pants or how he exits the room. he finds himself lying on his bed, with his eyes wide open and head empty, and only the exhaustion after a hard day and nerve-wrecking sex cause him to fall asleep the moment he closes his eyes.

next morning jisung wakes up first and without an alarm, and that's unusual. first few minutes, after the memories flood his mind, he wants to bury himself in the ground, shame and terror making him feel like he's losing his mind. he still gets up, doing his morning routine like a zombie, and even the coffee doesn't help him to put himself together.

"morning, jisungie", jisung hears the familiar voice, and his heart stops in his chest.

renjun comes into the kitchen, yawning, pours himself a cup of coffee and sits on the chair near jisung.

"good morning, hyung", jisung finally mutters, though his voice sounds strangled and hoarse. 

they are sitting in silence, jisung feeling as if he was glued to the chair, unable to move. but as every criminal always return to the crime scene, he can't stop himself from asking renjun.

"did you sleep well, hyung?" he says, failing to subdue a tremor in his voice.

"yes, jisungie", renjun smiles, and then gets closer to him, and his whisper feels like a burn on jisung's ear. "you fucked me so well with your big cock that i fell asleep the moment you left my room".

it seems to jisung that the whole world turned black because he suddenly can't neither see, nor hear anything. his heart races so fast in his chest that it's painful, and if it tore his ribcage and jumped on the floor, jisung wouldn't be surprised.

"but… the pills…" he only manages to utter with his dry mouth, opening and closing it like a stranded fish.

"i took the last one two days ago and forgot to throw away the pack", renjun answers, watching with amused look jisung's pale face as the younger tries not to panic aloud. "i just wanted to pretend i was sleeping so you wouldn't bother me with that laptop, but…" renjun chuckles, and then hurriedly cups jisung's face as the boy starts quickly mumbling apologies mixed with incoherent words, his chest heaving and hands shaking violently.

"hey hey hey, jisungie, it's okay", renjun says, looking at jisung with worried eyes, "it's okay, you hear me?" he repeats, but jisung can't hear him, and he only gets to his senses when he feels renjun's lips touching his own. he makes an anxious noise, too stunned to answer the kiss, but it's enough for his muddled mind to get that renjun isn't angry with him.

"is it?" he says finally, looking at renjun with big eyes. 

"yes", renjun smiles, giving him a soft kiss on the heated cheek. "and…" he pauses, and jisung startles when renjun's hand lands on his crotch and gives it a squeeze, "i'm gonna wait for you to come for the laptop tonight, so don't disappoint me", he says quietly. he gives jisung a peck in the parted lips before leaving him alone in the kitchen, and jisung thinks that everything that has just happened wasn't real, but a weird, though not unpleasant, dream.

  
  



	10. pet play・lule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> puppy!lucas x master!chenle  
> kinks: pet play, blowjob, breeding kink, sex on the table, cock riding, doggy style, watersports, piss drinking, usage of the word 'boypussy'

chenle wakes up to the sensation of something wet and soft licking his cheek. and he doesn't have to open his eyes to remember: it's  _ this _ day today.

they practice it once a month, and lucas always looks forward to this special day. the day when he becomes chenle's puppy - obedient, affectionate, and  _ very _ horny puppy.

"mmm, lucas, stop", chenle hums, sleepily pushing the big body away, and lucas sits on the bed near him, his eyes excited and a bit impatient as he looks at his owner.

"woof!" he barks as a morning greeting, and chenle reaches his hand to pat his head between the two brown fluffy ears on the headband. a black leather collar is secured on lucas's neck, and a brown tail, - a butt plug, which chenle will play with later, - circles his fleshy thigh. and it seems he would wave it cheerfully if he could.

"good morning, baby", chenle yawns with a smile, earning another excited bark, and jumps off the bed to head to the ensuite bathroom, followed by lucas on his fours.

as chenle stands near the toilet, tugging his pants down, lucas's eyes get from excited to impatient, and when his owner releases a warm jet in the toilet, lucas makes a move forward, but is immediately stopped by chenle's strict voice. 

"sit!" he commands, and lucas lets out a quiet whine, but obeys, able only to watch.

when chenle is done, lucas is fidgeting on his place, and the boy sighs and calls lucas to come closer with a gesture of his hand.

"you just can't wait, can you?" he says with a sweet smile and approaches the washbasin. "come here", he says, and lucas gets near his knees at once, "you can suck me off while i'm brushing my teeth, okay?" 

lucas licks his lips and nods with enthusiasm, his ears shaking slightly, before he takes chenle's cock in his mouth and emits an excited whine.

"that's my good boy", chenle sighs, letting out a soft moan, as lucas sucks him while he's continuing his morning routine.

and lucas seems to be fully engaged in the process, he sucks his owner with the vigour he doesn't have on other days, and chenle cums faster, filling lucas's mouth with his cum.

"mm, you're so diligent today, lucas, i like it", he says, bending over to kiss lucas, who hungrily sucks on his tongue, devouring his mouth. "come on, it's time for breakfast", chenle says, patting lucas's shoulder, and lucas barks out another positive "woof", making the boy laugh again. 

and he's so excited not only because of the food, but because chenle usually lets him fuck him afterwards, on the table, just like he does this time. lucas easily lifts chenle's smaller body to seat him on the tabletop, and when his owner spreads his legs, his pink hole contrasting with the fair skin of his asscheeks, lucas groans and readily pushes his cock inside him. he takes a fast pace at once, giving chenle no time to adjust, and chenle tugs on his leash harshly.

"puppy's too impatient. do you not want to fuck me again later?" he says, his face firm, despite a light blush on his cheeks, and lucas shakes his head violently.

"lucas is sorry, lucas will fuck lele good", he whimpers with a genuine guilt in his eyes, and chenle tugs on his leash again to bring him into the kiss. this time lucas tries his best to kiss chenle gently, moving his lips slowly against chenle's, and the boy hums in approval.

"now show me what a good puppy you are and breed my boypussy", he says, and lucas almost wails at the desire to hammer his cock hard in chenle's tight insides. but he is a good boy, so this time he speeds up slowly, massaging chenle's sweet spot with the head of his fat cock, and chenle rewards him with moans and words of praises. 

lucas breeds chenle as he was told to, cumming inside him, and as he continues to ride out his orgasm, his seed squelches and drips out under the pressure of his cock. but if he usually makes sure chenle cums first, this one day when he's a puppy, chenle allows him to cum as soon and as much as he wants, laughing at lucas's ashamed look and quiet promises that "next time lucas will fuck chenle better, lucas's cock will make chenle's boypussy feel good". 

he keeps his promise as he fucks chenle so many times that they both can't remember. the short breaks are for the meals and watching movie, but the movie appears to be boring, so they end up fucking again, on the sofa, with chenle riding lucas's cock facing the tv, in case something interesting happens on the screen. 

but what lucas looks forward the most is evening, when he is allowed to fuck chenle doggy style, ramming his cock into his creampied hole so hard that his balls slap loudly against chenle's butt. it's incredible, how much energy he has, while chenle is just a tired moaning mess after being fucked so many times.

"chenle's boypussy is so tight, lucas feels so good", lucas groans, as he keeps on drilling chenle's hole with his fat cock. "may lucas breed chenle again? please?" he asks, nosing over chenle's sweaty nape, and the boy moans a 'yes', his head pressed in the pillow, while lucas pulls chenle by the hips to fuck him even deeper. he shoots his semen in chenle's ass again, letting out almost a beastly growl, and then jerks chenle off, who mewls pitifully before releasing in lucas's fist. 

as chenle falls on the bed, his eyes closed in exhaustion, he feels lucas cleaning his stained in cum stomach with his tongue, and giggles weakly at the tickling sensation. he opens his eyes to see lucas clean his cock too, before he puts his chin on chenle's thighs, looking at him with big pleading eyes.

"what is it, puppy?" chenle asks, and lucas whimpers a few times, making chenle chuckle kindly. "do you want your special treat?" lucas's eyes get bigger at that, and he fidgets impatiently on his place. chenle pats his hair and gets up. "come on", he says, and goes to the bathroom.

"lucas was a good boy, lucas fucked chenle good", the older mutters watching chenle step onto the cold tile, as he keeps restlessly trying to get closer to the boy on his fours.

"you did, baby, and i'm so proud of you", chenle says, "but you're asking only now for it, i even thought you didn't want it" he teases, and lucas shakes his head, rubbing it over chenle's knees.

"want it, want it so much, please", he whines before chenle yanks his head up by the hair and presses it to his cock. lucas engulfs it immediately, whimpering at the way it hardens in his hot cavity before he feels liquid hitting his tongue, and his whines get even more pitiful. chenle releases his piss in lucas's mouth slowly so that he could swallow everything, as he strokes lucas's hair.

"like that, my good puppy, drink it, drink it all up", chenle says, while lucas gulps the piss down, sucking on chenle's cock at the same time. 

chenle retreats suddenly, so that his piss dirties lucas's face, and neck, and chest, and lucas whines again, trying to catch the jet with his mouth.

"you like it so much, baby?" chenle laughs, bringing lucas closer, "come on, suck my cock dry", he says, and lucas gets the chance to have the last drops of chenle's piss in his mouth before he starts bobbing his head up and down the boy's cock, having him cum. chenle casts his tired look down to see lucas jerking himself off, his eyes shut and breath unsteady, and he gently strokes lucas's dirtied hair till he cums too.

"you're such a filthy puppy", chenle says but with a gentle smile on his lips, and when lucas gets up on his feet, chenle reaches up to give him a deep long kiss, tasting his piss on lucas's tongue.

"puppy loves lele", lucas says with a goofy grin as they pull away from the kiss, and chenle laughs again, pecking lucas in the lips.

"lele loves you too", he says, answering to lucas's wide grin. "shall we take a shower?" he asks, and then lets out a noise of surprise - and a giggle, when lucas scoops him up on his arms and carries to the shower cabin, where they might or might not have sex again. 


	11. biting • markno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: biting, handjob, drunk sex

they stumble in their shared flat after mark manages to unlock the door to jeno's drunk giggles.

"fuck, who scattered the shoes all over the hall", mark grunts, stumbling once again on his way to the living room. 

"it was you, hyung", jeno laughs, trying to pick up the shoes and put them in a neat row, but everything spins in his eyes so he abandons the idea and goes after mark.

he finds him lying on the sofa in a star pose (which is not so easy on a narrow piece of furniture) and wants to join when mark opens his mouth.

"jeno, i'm thirsty", he says, hardly moving his tongue, and licks his dry lips.

jeno mutters a short 'got it', and makes a not so straight beeline to the kitchen. when he comes back with two glasses and a bottle, mark lifts up his head and eyes him suspiciously.

"whisky? seriously?"

"it's the only bottle with liquid which i found in our fridge", jeno shrugs with a dumb grin.

mark lets out a grunt but still sits up on the sofa, making spare space for jeno. he quickly drags the small coffee table closer before jeno pours the whisky into the glasses and puts the bottle there. despite all the grunting, mark takes the glass and drains it in one go, scrunching his nose at the burning wave going down his throat. jeno laughs at him but follows his example, so there are two empty glasses on the table now. 

"tell me", mark starts with an upset face, "why am i home with you and not with some hot chick with great boobs", he babbles, leaning his head on the back of the sofa and closing his eyes.

"because you got tangled in your own legs while heading to the dancefloor so i had to bring your wasted ass home", jeno laughs and puts his heavy head on mark's shoulder, feeling the smells of nightclub and mark's own perfume. "i could have spent time in a more interesting way myself, you know", he mutters, and mark chuckles in reply but his laughter is soon changed into a deep moan because jeno bites on the sensitive skin of his neck.

"jeno,what are you doing", mark chuckles idly, with his eyes still closed, as he feels a few more soft bites planted on his neck.

"it's my revenge for a ruined evening", jeno utters, and his breath ghosts hot against the wet trail his mouth left. he delivers the next bite immediately, this time a harsher one, as if saying that he's seriously angry with mark for spoiling the fun, but since the alcohol has made all the sensation a bit numbed mark doesn't really mind.

"mhm, whatever", mark says with a long sigh. 

his hand finds its place on jeno's nape, his fingers threading through his hair, before he feels jeno's sharp teeth grazing along to the other side of his neck where he nibbles slightly at the skin and then sucks it hard in his hot mouth. 

mark's eyes open slowly as he feels his cock react, and before a short 'fuck' can escape his mouth it gets busy with jeno's lips, which latch on him fiercely, biting the soft flesh. it doesn't hurt though, only fuels a sudden need for the touch in both of them, making the spontaneous kiss even more desired.

none of them can say how jeno ended up straddling mark's laps, their hard cocks pressed together in jeno's hand, while mark can't even take a deep breath because jeno's lips never leave his mouth. it distracts him from thinking of _anything_ he might think of in such situation as his intoxicated brain finds thinking difficult anyway. 

"jeno, what the fuck…" he mumbles when jeno breaks the kiss for a mere purpose of inhaling the burning air, but he doesn't really get why he's asking that. his gaze travels lower, to where jeno works his hand on their cocks, tugging on the shafts in a fast tempo, but jeno takes his chin in his other hand and yanks his head up.

"don't look", he breathes out and then attacks mark's lips again, harassing them with rough kisses. 

and mark obeys. he closes his eyes, diving into the sensation of jeno's hand on his cock, and groans, feeling the teeth sinking into the flesh of his neck. jeno doesn't even try to do it gently but mark finds himself getting closer to his release because of that stinging pain. he feels it being soothed by jeno's soft tongue but it doesn't help to calm his arousal, and mark grabs on jeno's ass, his hands being restless.

"i'm gonna cum", he groans looking at jeno's frowned face.

"me too", he replies, panting, and paces up the moves of his hand.

it doesn't take mark long to reach his closure, and the second after jeno bites harsh on his earlobe mark's hips stutter and he cums, burying his face in jeno's shoulder. 

he hears jeno groaning too, and his hand makes just a few moves before stopping. jeno's heavy breath is loud in mark's ears but he feels so _heavy_ that he can't find it in himself to fight the slumber, which covers his exhausted body.

next morning mark will be surprised to see a necklace of bruises around his neck, - and a naked jeno, sleeping beside him in his bed.

  
  
  



	12. breeding kink • renmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: breeding kink, dirty talk, impregnation kink  
> !!WARNINGS: implied non-con, jaemin is a psycho!!

jaemin always liked to cum inside renjun, and renjun didn't really mind. after their first time, when jaemin came too fast and too much inside his hole, the feeling of being loaded was alien indeed, but now renjun's used to it and, frankly speaking, being owned like that makes him feel a shiver of arousal going down his sweaty back.

and everything's been okay until jaemin starts to behave weird when they are in bed.

"fuck, your ass is so good, you're always so tight for me, injunie", jaemin groans, hammering his cock in renjun's hole while renjun's trying to keep himself up on his elbows, his ass lifted up in the air, but he fails as his forming orgasm weakens his muscles.

"i'm gonna cum", jaemin says in renjun's ear, and renjun whimpers in anticipation: renjun's just got back from his parents' place and they haven't fucked for two weeks, during which renjun found out that he missed his boyfriend's cock too much.

"cum inside me", he breaths out, knowing that jaemin likes it, as he claws onto the pillow with his eyes slammed shut. 

jaemin stops for a quick second and then starts ramming his cock into renjun so fast that renjun can't stop tears from streaming down his cheeks.

"i always knew your hole wants to be full of my cum", jaemin groans in a hoarse voice grasping tight on renjun's hips. "i'm gonna breed you like a bitch, injunie, make your guts loaded with my sperm", jaemin growls almost like an animal, his cock hitting renjun's prostate with every thrust. he drills renjun's ass like never before, and it seems to renjun he starts losing it as the waves of pleasure flood him with almost frightening intensity. he lets out a long whine in response to jaemin's words, unable to form any coherent sounds, and it only makes jaemin thrust harder in his ass.

"i haven't jerked off to save my cum for your ass, injunnie… i could only think of how i'd breed you with my pups... wanna have my pups injunie?" 

_"huh?"_

renjun doesn't manage to ask a sensible question because he cums the moment after jaemin whispers those words in his ear. a few seconds later jaemin releases in his ass so much that renjun feels the cum gushing over his insides. he collapses on the bed, his eyes closed and breath heavy, and for a few seconds there's not a single thought in his mind before he remembers jaemin's strange words. 

"jaemin-a, what wa-" renjun starts in a weak laughter but doesn't finish because jaemin turns him on his back and lifts his legs up in the air. renjun cries out in surprise. "jaemin, let me rest a bit", he chuckles somehow nervously but jaemin doesn't seem to hear him. his stare is blank and determined at the same time, and renjun feels a cold rush of some unknown feeling run through his limbs. it soon changes into familiar pleasure though when jaemin enters him in a fast rough move, and renjun again forgets about everything, drowned in the sensation of being fucked. 

the thrusts in his ass are getting faster, and renjun grasps on jaemin's tensed arms, his mouth agape in heavy exhales. he feels his skin tingling in upcoming climax as jaemin fucks right into his sensitive spot, and when renjun tilts his head back, his eyes closing in pleasure, jaemin leans over to kiss his revealed neck, grazing his his teeth over the thin skin.

"i'm gonna pump a giant load in your tight needy ass, make you full of my cum till my cock is drained", jaemin says in his deep voice, which sends goosebumps down renjun's spine. "gonna make you my docile little breeding bitch, only good for bearing my pups", jaemin's hoarse voice goes to the very core of renjun, who whimpers pitifully and cums again, clenching around jaemin's shaft, which pistons into him fiercely.

they end up fucking two more times, and renjun's ass gets so loaded that jaemin's cum streams down his thighs, staining the bedsheets. but jaemin doesn't let an embarrassed renjun go and clean up, and renjun falls asleep, exhausted, in his boyfriend's arms.

after that night, whenever they have sex jaemin tells renjun how much he wants to breed him as he fills his ass with his seed, and first it was strange yet fun, even arousing. but with each time his words get weirder, sometimes bordering with gross, and in the end renjun finds himself uncomfortable, if not scared, to go to bed with his boyfriend, although he can't find it in himself to say no. he still loves him, and wants him - it's just this jaemin's new kink he can't get used to. 

jaemin also gradually changes in their daily life, becoming more possessive of renjun as if he owned him. it starts with harmless "are your friends more important than me?", said with innocent eyes and a pout, which never fails to defeat renjun, and escalates to jaemin controlling every his step, restricting him from even doing shopping alone. but as it often happens, renjun notices the changes too late and only when they impact his life so much, he can't believe himself it's happening.

"jaemin-ah", renjun calls him in a quiet voice as they are lying in bed after another round of sex, which now has turned into routine for renjun as jaemin insisted on fucking him almost every night. and again jaemin was telling renjun that he's going to breed him, to pump him with his sperm, to make him pregnant, and this time it caused renjun so much anxiety that he hardly managed to cum himself.

"what is it, love?" jaemin answers, kissing renjun in the back of his neck, before renjun turns over to look in his face.

"you do understand i can't have kids, right?" he asks cautiously, searching for understanding in jaemin's features.

"what do you mean?" jaemin frowns, his eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment.

"well, i'm _male_ ", renjun lets out a nervous chuckle, swallowing a thick lump in his throat as he sees that jaemin _doesn't get it._ "we can adopt a kid, if you wa-"

"it's not a problem", jaemin smiles, but it doesn't comfort renjun at all. "we just must try harder", he says, placing his warm palm on renjun's cheek, and renjun feels his heart getting cold and sinking to his heels, making him shiver. he opens his mouth to ask if jaemin's joking but jaemin leans over to drag him in a slow kiss, not giving him a chance to express his worries. 

"let's sleep now, okay, love?" jaemin says with a kind fond smile still plastered on his lips, and renjun nods, letting jaemin spoon him, but the awaited slumber doesn't come to him and he stays wide awake till the very dawn. 

renjun wakes up in the morning feeling tired. he rolls on the bed, to jaemin's empty side, and reaches his right hand to rub his sleepy eyes but… he can't. his eyes fly open in confusion and then go round as he tries to process what he sees: his hand being chained to the bed pillar, with a steel bracelet of handcuff on his wrist. it's not an unfamiliar item - they bought it long ago wanting to try something new and used just once, but renjun still can't completely understand why he’s like that.

"good morning, injunie", the bedroom door opens and jaemin comes in and sits on the bed near renjun, looking at him with that goddamn smile, which makes renjun feels nauseous. he leans over to give renjun a kiss but renjun turns his head aside. 

"jaemin, what's going on?.. i'm not in the mood to play", he says, trying to conceal the trembling in his voice, hoping that jaemin just wants to have a kinky morning sex. 

"oh, we're not going to play", jaemin answers, raising his eyebrows. "i just thought that if we want kids, we have to spend more time together…"

"jaemin, it's not funny..." renjun tries.

"...and i earn enough for both of us, so it's absolutely unnecessary for you to go to work…"

"w-wait, jaemin, what are you t-talking about?" renjun stutters, unable to believe his ears. he looks at him, stunned and scared, expecting a sensible answer, but sees only insanity dancing at the bottom of jaemin's eyes.

"we've decided to try harder, remember?" jaemin says reaching his hand to stroke renjun's cheek, and renjun can't even move to throw it off.

"jaemin, y-you're crazy… oh god, let me go, jaemin, let me go!.." renjun cries out in a broken shaky voice, pulling on the chain, as jaemin's figure is getting blurred because of the tears welling his eyes.

"i need you to be available for breeding 24/7, injunie, and this " jaemin points at the chain, "is just a temporary measure before you get pregnant".

renjun stills, frozen in fear.

"what?.." he says in a whisper, his mind blank and body paralyzed. he sees jaemin get up, but everything moves like in a slow-motion in front of his eyes before a soft kiss is placed on his forehead.

"i'll be back in ten minutes, and we can start", jaemin says and exits the room, leaving renjun alone, devastated and terrified.


	13. foot fetish • johnhyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: foot fetish, cum eating

if somebody asked johnny how he ended up with a towel and a pair of terry cloth socks in his hands, while a young prostitute is washing his feet in his bathroom, he'd answer that none of his ex-partners shared his special kink so he had to ask a professional for help. johnny is not sure if he would have the guts to voice this answer but again, he hopes nobody is going to ask this question in the first place.

"hand me the towel, please", haechan, - that's how the boy introduced himself, - holds out his hand, balancing on his one leg, the other one hanging in the air. 

"here", johnny hastily gives it to him, and haechan wipes his wet and now clean foot dry.

"the sock", haechan says shortly, holding out his hand again, and johnny hands it to him, watching the boy struggle to put on the sock while trying not to fall. the attempt is successful and he does the same with his second foot: washes it, wipes it dry and dresses it in a sock. 

"sorry if it's not very sexy, i've never done it before, but i figured that they are better to be clean", haechan says simply when he's done, and _yeah, it's more awkward than sexy_ , johnny thinks. 

"it's okay", he says instead placing the towel on the hanger and opens the bathroom door. "shall we?"

haechan gives him a beaming smile and slips out before him, making a beeline to the bedroom on the tips of his toes. he does it in a childish manner, waving his hands as his hair jumps funnily at his every step, and johnny sighs. everything is absolutely _not_ the way he imagined it.

when he enters his room, haechan is standing near the bed, facing him, with a playful smile tugging the corners of his plump lips. he's wearing only a t-shirt and briefs, having left his jeans in the bathroom, his look completed with these fluffy pink socks. as soon as he notices that johnny is looking him over, he takes off his clothes quickly, leaving only the socks on, and his smile gets wider and smugger because johnny _appreciates_ the sight. he trails his gaze over the straight posture, brown beads of nipples, baby tummy, his delicate soft cock and fleshy thighs, slender, beautiful legs _(can men even have such beautiful legs?),_ toned calves and finally the part, which johnny is interested in the most tonight.

"do you like my body?" haechan asks, interrupting johnny's contemplation, and johnny flickers his eyes up to look at haechan's confident smile. 

"yes, i do… you look beautiful", johnny says, somehow being shy to say more explicit compliment. haechan still smirks and makes a few steps towards him, stopping so close to him that their bodies almost touch, and raises himself on tiptoes.

"you didn't specify it in the comment for the order…" he says quietly, looking johnny in the eyes. his lips are a centimetre away from johnny's lips as he cups his crotch and squeezes it a bit. johnny gasps. "...but do you want me to dom you?" haechan asks, his voice turning into a sensual whisper. 

johnny feels his cheeks going hotter, despite his blood rushing to his cock, and he gives haechan a silent nod, blushing harder, when haechan's lips spread in a satisfied smile. 

"good", he says, then quickly turns round and gets to the bed. he sits down on the edge and looks over johnny with evaluating stare before giving him his first order.

"take your clothes off".

johnny complies faster than he imagined he would, and when he's fully naked he sees an excited gaze, - the kind of gaze he's seen dozens of times, - which haechan directs at his cock. and usually johnny would smirk at that, but now he somehow feels too timid and awkward under haechan's studying eyes.

"come here and kneel down", haechan says, his voice soft yet confident. "take my socks off", he orders again, as soon as johnny's down on his knees. 

johnny feels his heart beating faster as he reaches to take haechan's one foot in his hands and slowly takes off the sock, laying it carefully beside. he gets to the boy’s other foot to do the same, and haechan presses his feet together turning them from side to side as if showing them off.

"do you like my feet?" he asks with a clear boasting in his voice, "i had them pedicured for your special request".

and, well, johnny has never thought that a man's feet could look so… _neat._ he takes them from the underside to place on his palms like on a support, and they feel so soft that it's almost unbelievable. he looks up at haechan, silently asking for permission, and haechan gives him the same silent nod, watching him carefully. 

a ragged breath leaves johnny's lips without him noticing when he presses his lips to the top of haechan's foot. the sensation of the touch goes straight to his cock, which twitches for haechan to see. but johnny doesn't care. he kisses haechan's other foot and rubs his nose over the soft skin, feeling the smell of his lavender soap. haechan doesn't protest, which johnny was subconsciously afraid of, so he gets braver and brushes his nose and cheek over the skin, planting short kisses on the way. pleasure starts to pool in his stomach, but this time, not like other times, johnny doesn't resist it. he glides his lips down to haechan's toes, but when he's about to take one in his mouth, haechan says a strict _"enough"_. johnny raises his eyes in confusion, seeing haechan smile at his vulnerable look.

"clasp your hands behind your back", haechan says, and the stern gaze of his dark eyes makes johnny obey immediately. "you may not touch me with your hands. if you do, you'll get a punishment. understood?" 

"yes", johnny exhales and straightens his back, looking at haechan in anticipation.

haechan nods with a positive hum, leans a bit back, propping himself on his elbows for support, and lifts up his leg to slide the tips of his toes over johnny's cheek. they brush down to his lips, and johnny opens his mouth without hesitation, taking two haechan's toes in and circling them with his wet tongue. he closes his eyes, blushing slightly because his mouth waters as he starts sucking on the toes, earning haechan's soft hum in response.

he has hardly gets the taste, when haechan retreats his foot to draw a wet trail down johnny's chin and neck, ignoring the needy grunt which he emits at the loss.

the foot slides down his torso in an unbearable slow tempo, and johnny gets how hard it is to keep his hands behind his back. if they were tied or handcuffed, it wouldn't be a problem, but now he has to control himself, which is the last thing he can do when haechan's foot brushes over the tip of his hard cock and slides down the shaft. johnny grits his teeth, his hands grasping onto each other, and he lets out a heavy exhale, as haechan slowly strokes his cock.

"you're a good boy johnny", he says with a smile, making his moves a little faster after johnny's breathy _"thank you"._ he smiles wider, seeing johnny's abdomen muscles tense as he tries to keep himself from moving into the touch, and then puts his foot on johnny's thigh. 

johnny gives him an anticipating, almost begging look, ready to voice a plea, but haechan interrupts him, lifting up his other foot and pressing it flat to johnny's parted lips.

"lick it", he hears haechan's firm voice, and it's all it takes for him to latch his mouth onto haechan's foot, finally doing what he's been dreaming about for so long.

he darts his tongue out and licks a long stripe over the underside, closing his eyes. his cock twitches, but he can only concentrate on his mouth as he licks the foot from all sides, changing the kitten-like moves of his tongue into wet open kisses. he tries not to miss a centimetre of it, sucks each toe in his mouth and nibbles slightly on the heel before licking over the foot again.

it seems he's lost track of time, preoccupied with the feeling of his tongue tasting haechan's foot, and when it's suddenly dragged away, he can't stop a whine dropping from his lips.

"you're doing so well for me, johnny", haechan says pressing his foot into johnny's chest and moving it down to his cock, "do you want to have your reward?" he says, bringing his feet together around johnny's throbbing shaft, but keeping them still until johnny's shaky _"yes, please, yes"._

haechan makes just a few strokes, holding johnny's cock tight between his feet, when johnny realizes how aroused he is. he groans loudly, thrusting his hips up once, and since haechan doesn't voice a prohibition of it, he does it again, and again, panting at the feeling of haechan's feet jerking him off.

his orgasm hits him suddenly and hard, his thighs trembling as haechan continues to milk his cock, prolonging the pleasure. 

"you came so much for me, johnny, look, my feet are all covered in your semen", haechan says in a kind voice, "will you be a good boy a bit more and clean them up?" 

"yes, let me clean them up for you, i'll be good, please", johnny begs, paying no attention to how needy he sounds.

"you can use your hands now", haechan says lifting up his both feet, and johnny readily takes them in his hands, happy to hold them carefully again as he licks his cum off, muttering "thank you-s" against the skin.

his softened cock gets harder at that, and when he's finished cleaning up his mess, he puts haechan's feet down and looks up to meet the boy's hooded lustful gaze. 

"now come here, johnny, and give me the best fuck you can", haechan says in demanding tone, and johnny gets up with a throaty groan and pins him to the bed with a mere intention to do as he's told. 


	14. fisting • chensung

"lele, are you sure we should continue?" jisung asks, and his worrying is not difficult to understand.

one finger went in easily.

two fingers went in easily and felt quite pleasant.

three fingers felt tight and good, because they are just about the size of jisung's cock (chenle's favourite size).

four fingers felt a bit uncomfortable, but jisung made sure to press them into chenle's prostate, and the stretch soon turned into amazing sensation.

but all the five fingers feel like something is tearing him apart from the inside.

chenle gasps for air, shutting his eyes. his head is rested on the pillow as he's on his fours, but he tries to turn and look at jisung, who's standing behind him, with his hand in chenle's ass. it's not really comfortable so he buries his face back in the pillow before managing to form the words.

"it's fine", he breathes out, with his chest heaving, "just… do it slowly, okay?" he says, and after a quiet 'okay, lele', chenle takes a deep inhale and tries to relax.

jisung takes an inhale too, because he's both nervous and aroused, though he'd never think that fucking his boyfriend with his hand could be so hot. he tries spreading his fingers inside chenle a little but the soft tight insides are too vulnerable, and chenle emits a whimper in response to every tiniest move. 

"does it hurt?" jisung asks, halting his movements. chenle tightens so hard around his hand that he's just afraid to continue. he poured half a bottle of lube into chenle's hole, and it's all hot and slick inside, but he's least favourite thing is to make his boyfriend feel pain.

"no, it's…" chenle licks his lips, pausing "i feel so… full", he says, omitting _"and i want more"_ part, too shy to voice it out. "go on, please", he says, remembering the advice he read in the internet, which is to breathe slowly and steadily. 

jisung nods to himself and starts slowly pushing his hand further with shallow short moves, trying to match them to chenle's breath so that he slides his hand deeper when chenle exhales. it seems to go in smoother now, since chenle's body is more relaxed and slack, but jisung still takes his time, waiting for the tight walls to open up before pushing deeper. 

"oh my god", chenle gasps, gripping on the pillow, when jisung slowly turns his hand from side to side while caressing chenle's insides with his fingertips. 

"does it feel good?" he asks, failing to hide the arousal which begins to build up in his stomach as he hears chenle's soft moans.

"yeah, _ngh…_ _jisungie_ , can you… _ah-_ try moving it…" chenle mutters, biting the forming whine on his lips. 

jisung complies after a short pause and starts dragging his hand a little out, cautiously pushing back in, and chenle feels _impaled_ on the arm as his insides surrender and open up. he can't suppress a whine when jisung speeds up gradually but still trying to push in carefully, and then stops, with his arm deep in chenle's ass. 

"wo- _ah-_ god…" chenle moans, feeling jisung spread his fingers wide inside him. and jisung's fingers are not small, they are slender but long, and when he opens his palm, chenle feels it moving in his tummy.

"how does it feel now?", jisung asks as he continues to make the spreading motions of his fingers, but chenle can't form a response. it feels _incredible_ , so alien but so good that he doesn't bother to answer and just mewls pitifully. 

he feels a comforting kiss planted on his small back, before jisung gently drags his hand out and withdraws it completely, making chenle almost sob in disappointment because he wants _more_ , wants to feel full, to feel open for jisung…

"chenle, your are _gaping_ ", jisung says in a mesmerized voice, looking at chenle's hole, stretched wide, showing his pink insides. and chenle feels it, that his hole can't close after such an intrusion, and the embarrassment mixed with arousal makes him whine as his eyes well with tears. he whines even louder when jisung leans forward and presses his mouth to his entrance, pushing the tongue in to lick his soft sensitive flesh.

"fuck, jisungie…" chenle mewls in a high-pitched voice, choking on his breath, as his muscles constrict around jisung's tongue. 

"you're amazing, baby, your hole looks so pretty", jisung says, pulling away, and sticks two fingers in, swirling them around to feel chenle's amazing softness.

"i want to see…" chenle breathes out, turning to jisung, "i want to see it", he repeats in a pleading voice, not really caring about how it's going to happen, and it takes jisung a few seconds to come up with an idea.

he quickly wipes his lubed hand with a tissue and reaches for their mobiles, lying on the desk near the bed, before making a video call to chenle's phone.

"here", he lays the phone in front of his confused boyfriend, then pours a fair amount of lube on his hand, taking his phone in the other one. 

"can you see it?" he guides the camera to catch chenle's ass and his hand which is slowly circling the rim.

"yes, yes, oh my god", chenle babbles, his heart racing in his chest, "please, put it in, jisungie, please", he whimpers, shaking his ass a little in impatience.

he hears a small groan behind his back, and his skin gets covered with goosebumps. the screen in front of his face shows jisungs hand stroking his entrance before it starts slowly pushing further, disappearing inside him.

"ah- jisungie…" chenle sobs, struggling to keep his eyes locked on the screen. he _feels_ jisung's hand intruding him deeper, and he _sees_ that, - the way his rim stretches and reddens, the way jisung's hand moves deeper, and these two sources of sensation make him dazed, and he moans, desperately trying not to lose his sanity.

"you're always so good, so eager for me, look how well your hole sucks my hand in", jisung says as he starts to pace up the moves of his hand gradually, his own cock throbbing at every whimper, which escapes chenle's lips. 

and chenle just can't stop the wanton sounds from ripping his throat, but he's in no condition to be ashamed of them. jisung is now literally fucking him with his arm, and chenle can see it, and it's the hottest thing he's ever witnessed. 

he doesn't know what causes the pleasure to overflow him, - the thrusts of jisung's hand in his stretched guts, or the sight of it, but chenle cums hard, slamming his eyes shut, his ass tightening and cock shooting the pearly ropes onto the sheets. his loud cry is muffled by the pillow, and body trembling as the shock-waves of orgasm rack through him.

jisung doesn't move his hand for a while before he pulls it out slowly, trying his best not to cause additional disturbance to chenle's sensitive body. when he takes his hand out completely, chenle sees his opened gaping hole appear on the screen again, and he feels blood rushing to his spent cock. 

"you look so pretty here, chenle", jisung says breathily, "such a pretty colour, and so soft, all for me", he says, gliding his fingertips against his entrance. he again latches his mouth to his boyfriend's hole, unable to subdue the desire to taste him on his tongue. chenle shudders, shutting his eyes, but the sensation is soon gone, and instead he feels jisung's lips touching his earlobe.

"lele, can i fuck you now please?" he says, his voice hoarse, and deep, and desperate, and chenle can only whine out a needy _"yes",_ before he feels jisung's cock pushing in, bringing him new portion of anticipated pleasure. 


	15. hybrids • markhyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> puppy hybrid!mark x cat hybrid!donghyuck  
> kinks: hybrids, raw sex, self-lubrication, praise, breeding kink, rimming, cum eating

"hyuckie, hyuckie!" the door slams open, and before donghyuck can pull his fingers out of his ass, he sees mark standing in the doorway and wagging his tail in the most exciting way. "let's go play outside!"

donghyuck curses under his breath, wipes his slick with natural lube hand off the bedsheets and tugs up his underwear.

"what the fuck do you want?" he grunts out, annoyed. it's not the first time mark barges in his room without permission, but no matter how many times he told him not to do it, the dumb pup never bothers to knock.

he sends mark the most expressive glare he can, but mark isn't discouraged at all by his passive hostility - and, to be honest, he never is.

mark's puppy ears perk up and his tail starts wagging even faster.

"mark wants to play with kitty!" he says cheerfully and jumps on donghyuck's bed with the clear intention to get himself all over donghyuck - again (and probably lick his face, too).

" _ugh_ \- you dumb mutt- mark, get off me!" donghyuck struggles to free himself from mark's affectionate embrace, but mark just presses closer to him, hugging donghyuck from behind. he can never leave donghyuck alone, bothering him when donghyuck sleeps on the couch, his fluffy cat tail wrapped around his hips, when he spends his time basking in the sun rays on the windowsill - or basically bothering him all the time since johnny and ten - their masters - have brought him from the shelter into the house where donghyuck was an ultimate unbothered king. 

it seems mark is ready to play, to fool around, to cuddle with donghyuck 24/7. or, like now, to do something else.

"i saw what you were doing just now", mark says, his voice is a mix of a whisper and a needy whine, as he presses his hard cock to donghyuck's butt, "c'mon, kitty, let's fuck."

and here's another problem. mark is not only _annoying_ all the fucking time - he's also extremely _horny_ , as if he was not a puppy but a rabbit hybrid. to donghyuck's utter irritation, mark has somehow decided that donghyuck is a perfect mate for him, which results in donghyuck suffering from excessive attention to his ass. once it even reached the point when donghyuck woke up in the middle of night only to find mark dry humping him and literally drooling on his neck. that time their masters had a serious talk with the pup and threatened to give him a punishment if he ever does that again. it made mark behave well, and donghyuck had about a week of peace and calm, but then it all returned to a usual routine... 

"mark, i told you to get off me!" donghyuck grunts, blushing with anger and embarrassment because, to be honest... he doesn't really want mark to get off. he just can't let mark know that he was fingering himself to the thought of mark's cock and hoping that this ill-mannered mutt would not change his behavior patterns and come to bother him.

when mark first tried to touch donghyuck out of curiosity ("dang you're a real kitty! i've never seen a real kitty!"), donghyuck was just mildly annoyed. when mark tried to touch him out of attraction ("i just wanted to check if your bootie is as soft as it looks", said with a pout), donghyuck was annoyed but also secretly flattered. he likes seeing the way mark's eyes sparkle with want whenever he wears shorts, exposing his legs, he likes having mark's whipped for him - he just can't have his cool facade destroyed.

he also likes mark's body which he saw a few months after his arrival, when the pup jumped into the small pool their masters got him for his birthday. mark didn't care to take off his clothes, and the wet fabric outlined his abs and cock perfectly. seeing the happy and wet pup, donghyuck just snorted. but probably he blushed too hard because later in the evening of that day when mark came to donghyuck's room asking for cuddles, he also said, 'you looked at me with such hunger today, is kitty that horny for my body?' donghyuck was so shocked by that blatant but true guess that he couldn't make his voice sound convincing when trying to deny everything. and mark's hands, cupping his ass, didn't help in the slightest. 

that was the first time he surrendered, letting mark lick him all over and fuck his aching for cock ass so good that he couldn't help pitifully mewling in pleasure. and there were so, so many times after that...

"kitty smells so good, i can feel how sweet you smell down there", mark whispers in donghyuck's neck, nuzzling over the skin, his one hand sneaking down to touch donghyuck where he hasn't completed touching himself. "let me fuck you, pretty kitty, markie can fuck you so good, nobody can fuck you the way i do."

"mark, you-" donghyuck gasps mid phrase feeling mark's finger slide between his ass cheeks, smearing his slick along his entrance. his body goes pliant immediately at the familiar touch and he can hardly suppress a moan forming in his mouth. 

"you're so wet, so sweet, kitty, please, let markie fuck your sweet hole, i will make you feel so good with my cock", mark whines, moving his hips so that his clothed hard dick rubs against donghyuck's ass, his finger still circling donghyuck's rim.

donghyuck bites on his lip, feeling more slick gushing out of his hole at the lewd words. mark doesn't lie, he always fucks donghyuck with eagerness to please, and he's ready to use all the means he has, be that his cock, his fingers or his mouth. 

"okay", donghyuck breathes out trying not to sound too needy.

as soon as mark hears the permission, he lets out a sound of excitement, and the next moment donghyuck has to bite on his hand as mark pushes his thick cock in his hole. _god, that feels so fucking good._

donghyuck has taught mark better than to start with fast thrusts, but this time he doesn't mind when mark waits merely a few seconds before he begins to fuck into his ass vigorously, his moves rough and erratic. after a not so successful fingering session, donghyuck's hole is begging to be filled and drilled, and there's nothing better than mark's cock to satiate him. 

"kitty's so pretty, so beautiful, your hole feels so tight, hyuckie, always feels so good around my cock, _ngh_ , markie is gonna breed kitty, your hole will be full of my seed, wanna cum deep in your ass and breed you-" mark holds donghyuck by the hips, his nose pressed onto his neck, as he pounds into his hole, growling out those obscene words.

"shut up", donghyuck hisses, but his hole clenches tight around mark's shaft, betraying how much he likes it when mark talks to him like that.

mark does shut up, but it's only because he busies his mouth with biting on the back of donghyuck's neck. he - donghyuck knows - has figured out that donghyuck's nape is sensitive, and if bitten during sex, donghyuck will go completely pliant, defeated by his own instincts.

so happens this time, and donghyuck finally mewls out a long moan, without restraining his voice anymore. that makes mark fuck into him even harder, and with a string of muffled "gonna breed kitty" mark cums, loading his ass with so much of his semen as if they didn't fuck just two days ago. and donghyuck hates it about himself, but the moment he feels mark's cum filling his guts, he cums too, staining the sheets and pressing his body back to mark's as if trying to impale himself onto mark's cock even harder. but all his thoughts disappear without even clear forming, and donghyuck moans, closing his eyes as the pleasure of the orgasm courses through his body. 

"sweet kitty, so pretty for me, always taking me so good", mark groans, panting heavily, before he presses a long kiss to donghyuck's head, right below his kitten ear. 

he moves to slowly pull his cock out, and donghyuck lets himself whine at the empty feeling. a tint of pink dusts his cheeks as he feels mark's cum flowing out of his hole, down his thighs and onto the bedsheets, and donghyuck purses his lips in embarrassment. 

"you made me all dirty", he complains though his voice lacks emotions - he feels too satisfied and tired for being angry with mark for real.

mark behind him pauses for a moment before donghyuck feels the warmth if his body disappear. he wants to turn and look at mark, but mark just gently pushes on his back, making donghyuck lie on his stomach.

"mark, what do you wa- _ah_ -" donghyuck moans in surprise feeling something wet and soft pressing to his ass. it takes him a few seconds to realize that this something is in fact mark's tongue, and the dumb pup is licking his hole and thighs, cleaning him from his own cum. 

the sensation makes donghyuck bury his face in the pillow, arousal pooling heavily in his stomach again, and he starts moving his hips so that he could grind his cock against the bed while making mark lick into him deeper. it's the thing he can never resist, when mark uses his mouth on him, always gladly letting donghyuck ride his face, so that sometimes donghyuck thinks mark likes that even more than he himself does.

donghyuck cums again pathetically fast, trembling with his whole body and then going lax under mark. his orgasm is not as intense as the first one, but the pleasant waves tingle through his skin making him emit soft satisfied moans. he feels mark turning him over before the familiar tongue briefly cleans his cock and his stomach, and donghyuck can't help whimpering shortly when mark's slick muscle touches his oversensitive skin.

"kitty came for the second time", mark murmurs, planting soft kisses all over donghyuck's tummy, his eyes locked with donghyuck's hazed ones, "markie made kitty feel good, markie was a good boy..."

donghyuck chuckles at that, having zero strength to get annoyed with his affectionate pup, and reaches out his hand to run his fingers through mark's hair. 

"come here", donghyuck says, and mark moves immediately to hover above him.

donghyuck sees mark's tail wagging behind him and clicks his tongue before pulling him into a kiss anyway. when it comes to kissing, mark always does it in a somewhat timid way, letting donghyuck lead as if he wasn't sure donghyuck wants to kiss him at all. donghyuck reassures him by opening his mouth, welcoming mark's tongue. mark lets out a happy noise and deepens the kiss, consuming donghyuck's lips with his never ending enthusiasm, and soon the kiss turns into mark licking donghyuck's face in a truly pup manner.

" _phpf_ , mark- stop- _ugh_ , stop it, you dumb mutt!" donghyuck tries to push mark away, scrunching his nose in disgust. "why do you always have to be so gross? ugh."

"kitty is tasty!" mark pouts before his eyes light up with excitement again. "now, will you go play outside with me?"

donghyuck looks at mark with a blank face. _can he get a fucking break?_

"no!" he lets out a tired grunt, rolling his eyes, and tugs the blanket up to hide himself from mark's excited look.

  
  



	16. master/slave・luren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: degradation, begging, blowjob, hair pulling, face slapping, mouth spitting

the white bathrobe slides down the narrow shoulders, and lucas sees the thin frame of his young master's naked silhouette. he's seen renjun's lissom body thousands of times but his heart paces its thuds up anyway, just like it did the first time. 

lucas reaches down to pick up the robe and drapes it over his bent elbow. renjun makes a few graceful steps to his canopy bed and sits down on the edge, as he usually does, waiting for lucas to either dress him in his sleepwear or perform his night duties.

"you are free to go, lucas", renjun says, and lucas curves his eyebrows in confusion.

"my lord, but i-"

"you are free to go, and i _mean_ it", renjun interrupts him, raising his voice a little, " i don't want you in my house anymore. and you can take that red-haired scullery maid with you. i'll give you enough money for the first few months, and i'm sure with the skills like yours you'll be able to find a good job".

lucas stares at his master's tensed jaw and stern gaze, feeling cold all over his body. his legs go numb as he tries to process the words.

"i'm sorry, my lord, but i'm afraid i don't understand…" he mutters, unable to move from his place.

"i saw you two in the backyard. not exactly the best place to fuck, under your master's windows", renjun says, and indifference in his voice hurts worse than if he was angry. "you are free to go, lucas."

when lucas hears this phrase again, something clicks in his head and he feels his body fill with energy of desperation.

he shortens the distance between them and sinks on his knees with a loud thud. the robe scatters on the floor, but lucas doesn't notice it as he embraces renjun's legs in his arms, his eyes shut.

"my lord, please forgive me, i swear i didn't do anything- i-i just touched her breasts and waist and that's it, please, i'm sorry, my lord, i'm so sorry…" lucas mutters a string of apologies, mixing them with heated kisses all over renjun's slender legs, but renjun pushes him away.

"i didn't say you can touch me with your filthy hands", renjun spits out, scrunching his face in disgust, and lucas feels his eyes well with tears. his master has  _ never _ looked at him with such loathing in his stare.

he still crawls on his knees closer to renjun, whispering apologies and leaning over to rub his face against renjun's feet, ready to be kicked again. but when renjun doesn't do it, he places a careful feathery kiss there, as if being afraid that the touch of his lips could stain his master’s skin. 

"didn't i buy you -  _ save _ you - from your previous owner who treated you like a pig?" renjun asks quietly, and lucas  _ hates _ to think that he's the reason of the frown on his master's face. "didn't i give you home, and food, and everything for you to live like a decent human?"

"you did, my lord, i'm so grateful for what you've done for me, please don't kick me out, i want to be your slave till i die, only yours", lucas begs, leaving cautious kisses on renjun's legs, and he doesn't notice the tears streaming down his face. now, seeing that hostile determination in his master's eyes, lucas can't help but wonder why on earth he had to mess around with that maid - he didn't even like her that much. what's he going to do without his master? the thought of not seeing renjun ever again makes his throat feel tight.

"all the nobles in this country dream of having me in their beds, yet  _ you _ have the privilege of that every night because you gained my love and trust", renjun continues through his gritted teeth, and lucas hardly manages to stifle a wail in his throat as the kisses he leaves on renjun's legs get more fervent.

"i'm sorry i betrayed your trust, my lord, please, i swear i don't need anybody else, i want only you…" lucas mutters, trailing his lips up renjun's legs, before he engulfs renjun's soft cock in his mouth without thinking, having only desire to earn the forgiveness in his mind. 

"suck it like you mean it", renjun groans, tugging painfully on lucas's locks, but even pain feels good now to lucas because it's inflicted by his master.

he wraps his lips tightly around the delicate shaft and sucks it in, feeling goosebumps of pleasure at the familiar taste in his mouth. his head bobs up and down as he takes renjun's cock as deep as he can, his face pressing into renjun's stomach. the tug on his hair gets rougher as the sound of renjun's moan makes lucas's cock react, and he starts moving his head even more assiduously, trying to show his master that he  _ does _ mean it.

"you like my cock, huh?" renjun harshly yanks lucas's head back, so that his cock leaves lucas's mouth with a loud pop. lucas doesn’t answer at once but not because he hesitates, it's just his head is dizzy and he needs time to produce an articulate phrase.

a sudden slap of a small palm lands on his cheek, and lucas moans at the feeling of arousal, which travels down to his crotch. 

"i asked you a question, you dumb animal", renjun hisses, accompanying his words with another slap. lucas's head swings to the side, the room spinning in his eyes, but the burn on his cheek feels heavenly, making lucas want more.

"yes, i love it, my lord, please let me have it in my mouth", he whines desperately, his eyebrows furrowed in a plea. 

renjun yanks his head even further, and lucas feels a pang in his scalp. his lips part in a moan when renjun takes his chin and pulls it down, making lucas open his mouth wider.

"tongue", he says sharply, and lucas readily darts his tongue out to accept a thin stream of spit dripping on it from above.

renjun lets him close his mouth, and lucas swallows it, as a rush of gratitude and excitement flows through his veins.

"thank you, my lord", he whispers, making an attempt to latch his mouth on renjun's cock again but renjun pushes him away once more, making panic overflow him.

"take your clothes off and get on the bed", renjun orders in a firm voice.

lucas undresses silently and as fast as he can, fighting with a quiver in his fingers before he finds himself pinned down to the bed, with his hard cock rubbing between his master's asscheeks. his breath hitches in his throat as he sees renjun hover above him, his beautiful shape making lucas's heart speed up in his heaving chest.

"i'm going to treat you like a slave you are, and you are going to say thank you for everything i do to you", renjun says in an peremptory tone, after which lucas nods quickly, wanting nothing but to serve his master. 


	17. incest・jenle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: incest, finger sucking, fingering  
> !!WARNING: cheating

"ouch, hyung!" chenle laughs, when jeno jumps on him from behind, as he's lying on his (jeno's - because  _ ‘it’s more comfortable’ _ ) bed with a phone in his hands.

jeno wraps his arms around the smaller body and buries his face in chenle's neck, imitating an animalistic growl, and chenle lets out a shrieking laugh, but doesn't try to get jeno off him.

"i missed you so much", jeno groans, inhaling the smell of milk off his brother's soft skin. 

"i missed you too", chenle arches his back a bit to rub his clothed in shorts buttcheeks against jeno's cock, and jeno replies with another growl. they didn't have a chance even to share a kiss during the day, and now he's as eager for the touch as his little brother is.

"what are you doing?" jeno asks, reaching for chenle's phone, and chenle makes an attempt to hide it with his hands, but jeno's faster.

"nothing! hyung, don't read!" chenle whines, trying to get the phone back, but it's not easy when another body is pressing you to the bed.

"you're texting your little boyfriend, how cute... oh, did you go on a date? how was it?" jeno askes quickly scrolling through the messages before putting the phone aside. 

"yeah, jisungie and i went to the movies but the film was boring", chenle answers. his voice has these timid intonations in it, and jeno smirks before rolling on the side so that he can spoon the boy.

"let me guess", he says, reaches his hand to chenle's crotch and cups it, smiling at the whimper his brother emits, "the film was boring so you two went to fuck in the toilet", he says brushing his lips against chenle's ear as he palms his hardening cock.

"you always guess right", chenle says, pouting playfully, but then smiling when jeno plants a kiss on his neck.

"it's because i know you like cocks, baby", jeno chuckles, "did you suck his cock first?"

"yes, i was a good boy", chenle breathes out, rocking his hips towards jeno's hand, when jeno gently turns him over and presses two fingers to his plump lips.

"can you show me how you did it?" he says, and chenle with no hesitation takes jeno's hand in his two and opens his mouth. he engulfs jeno's fingers in, looking at him with half-lidded eyes, and slides his tongue between them, coating them with saliva before giving them a light suck.

"like that, baby boy. now suck, like you sucked your boyfriend's cock", jeno praises him, and chenle lets out a quiet moan and moves his head, pressing his lips around the fingers. he closes his eyes, sucking diligently, swirling his wet muscle around the digits, slurping, as his saliva starts dripping down jeno's hand. 

"you like it, lele?" jeno asks with a smile while his eyes greedily look over his brother, and chenle nods, meeting his gaze, aroused and craving. his small cock strains in his shorts, and jeno reaches to undress him, stroking his shaft with his warm palm, enjoying the whimpers escaping chenle's mouth.

his own jeans suddenly feel too tight, and jeno tugs them down together with underwear to reveal his hard cock too. chenle moans at that, sucking harder on the fingers, as if showing jeno his eagerness, and jeno slowly withdraws his hand, slick with chenle's spit.

"did i do well, hyung?" chenle asks, waiting for the praise, and shivering when jeno brings his wet fingers to his entrance.

"yes, baby, you're always so good to your hyung", jeno says, gliding his fingers over chenle's hole and then pushing them in. he raises his eyebrows in surprise when his fingers slip easily in chenle's stretched ass, and the boy bites on his lip as his cheeks turn pretty pink colour.

"jisungie has a big cock", he says in a small voice and then gasps when jeno curls his fingers, pressing them to his prostate, knowing exactly where it is.

"did he enjoy fucking your ass, baby?" jeno asks, taking his time to caress chenle's soft insides.

"yes, he came so much and he praised me a lot… he said i have an amazing ass", chenle smiles shyly, and jeno can't help but coo at him.

"and does he know you can work your holes well because your brother fucks you almost every day?" jeno scoffs, making a harsh thrust in chenle's hole, and the boy squirms on his place, frowning.

"n-no,  _ ah _ …" chenle whines impatiently, wiggling his butt and earning jeno's chuckle again.

"are my fingers not enough for you?" he says, making a sudden scissoring move, spreading chenle's walls apart, and it has chenle widen his eyes as the burn from the inside goes through him like a flash of fire.

"i want hyung's cock in my ass, i want hyung to fuck me, please", chenle sobs, his eyes sparkling with tears. jeno slowly retreats his hand and leans over to connect their lips in an open wet kiss, which fuels their forbidden hunger for each other.

"you're brother's little slut, right, baby?” jeno asks, pulling away, and chenle nods, slowly licking his lips with his sinful tongue.

"turn over", jeno orders, and chenle complies readily. he feels jeno's tip rubbing against his stretched hole and sighs happily when jeno finally enters him before fucking his little slutty brother the way he deserves. 


	18. aphrodisiac・markmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: aphrodisiac, handjob, fingering, raw sex

mark hisses, noisily inhaling the air through his teeth, which are gritted so hard his jaw starts to ache. jaemin's hand on his rock-hard cock moves steadily, and each stroke of the clenched fist sends shock-waves through his blood. his t-shirt sticks to his sweaty back, his neck is tensed, his thighs are visibly trembling ( _pathetically_ , mark thinks to himself), but he can't do anything about. his body just doesn't listen to him.

"why the fuck you told me it was an energy drink then?” mark utters in a stifled voice, managing to suppress the whine forming in his dry throat. 

"how was i supposed to tell you that it was an aphrodisiac?" jaemin clicks his tongue and strokes mark's cock harder. it causes mark to jolt on the bed where they are lying, mark crumpling the sheets in his desperately clenched fists, and jaemin trying to help him get rid of the well-known effect which aphrodisiac has. 

it wouldn't have happened if jaemin had hid that bottle in some secret place, instead of putting it right on his nightstand. when mark asked him what it was, - the small bottle with neon-yellow label covered in chinese characters was too bright not to notice it, - jaemin lied to him nonchalantly that it was an energy drink renjun brought him as a present from china. mark took the bottle in his hands, tried to read the label but understood nothing, and after an ‘i really need this, we're having a dance practice till midnight’, he opened it and drank a half of it. jaemin jumped to him and grabbed the bottle back, his eyes wide in shock, but it was too late. 

"fuck, hyung, you should have asked for permission first!" jaemin shouted to a puzzled mark and kicked him out of his room without explanation. but after a few hours, when it was time for him to get to practice, mark understood that _yes_ , he should have asked for permission first. 

it started with a subtle heat which gradually spread throughout his whole body and turned into an unbearable burn, resembling sexual arousal but multiplied in ten. then his cock got suddenly hard, so hard that it was painful, and head went dizzy like after a ride on a roller coaster. it didn't take him long to figure out what the hell happened to his body, and when he managed to reach jaemin's room on his weak legs, - panting, his cheeks ablaze and hands sweating, - jaemin looked at him with a half-guilty half-judging look. 

"what was it… that drink…" mark breathed out, feeling himself unable to even move his tongue properly.

jaemin sighed looking at the significant bulge in mark’s pants.

"get on the bed, hyung", he said calmly and locked the door before settling beside mark, "i guess, we have to do something about it", he reached to tug mark's sweatpants down, and mark was in no condition to refuse the offer.

that's how he found himself in this situation, with his bandmate jerking him off, while in fact he should be practicing new choreo. 

"you know…" mark licks his lips but they get dry again in a second, "i could have done it myself…" he says as if trying to regain his dignity, although keeping the track of the conversation seems too difficult to him as his mind refuses to focus on anything except for his cock, which twitches in jaemin's fist.

"but it feels better when somebody else does it for you, right?" jaemin smiles with his sugary smile. mark can't argue with that, and even if he wanted to, he couldn't, because jaemin speeds up the strokes. it results in mark biting on his lip hard to keep moans from escaping his mouth, and only a single noisy huff gives him away. 

"are you close, hyung?" jaemin asks, moving his hand faster and faster, and mark really wants to say "yes". each touch sends him to the very edge but keeps him there, without giving him a chance to fall down in the abyss of awaiting release. he's _a second_ away from climaxing, but this second just never comes. 

mark shuts his eyes and emits a desperate groan of shame before he lets himself thrust his hips up in jaemin's hand, again, and again, trying to chase his orgasm. it feels like it's going to hit him, and hit him hard, but in fact it slips away. mark almost sobs.

"i can't cum", he breathes out, trying to make his voice sound usual, but it comes out hoarse and broken. his head drops, as he pants, his fingers curling against the sheets till his knuckles go white, when jaemin's hand disappears making a needy whimper escape his parted mouth, despite all his efforts to subdue it. 

his eyes find jaemin, whose shape floats in his vision, and before he can say a word, jaemin spreads his legs, positioning himself between them, and wraps his hand, this time slick and cool, around the base of his throbbing cock. mark's breath hitches at the touch, and the pleading words almost form in his mouth to _beg_ jaemin to move his hand, but it moves indeed - just not upwards. 

"jaemin, what the- _gh_ …" mark doesn't manage to finish his phrase, gasping wildly. jaemin's hand has slid down to his ass, and mark is now feeling a finger circling around his hole, pushing slightly onto it.

"this way you will definitely cum, hyung, i promise", jaemin says with a confident smile and before mark can argue, he pushes his finger inside. 

mark's eyes go wide and mouth drops in a moan, which he not so successfully muffles with the back of his hand, biting on it hard.

"you’re kidding, jaem- _shit-_ i'll fucking- _god..._ " mark groans, squirming on the bed. the finger inside him moves, adding a strange sensation to his excruciating arousal, but it doesn't help at all and only makes his need to cum worse.

"it’s going to feel good, just relax", jaemin says and adds a second finger, which have mark moan for real, loud and long, as he shudders with his whole body. he feels jaemin's fingertips pressing onto something inside of him, sending shockwaves to his every cell, and it’s good, _so good_ that he wants to cry.

"your prostate is so swollen, hyung", jaemin says, amused, pressing onto it again, massaging it slowly, as if deliberately torturing mark, who starts unconsciously moving his hips to make the touch faster. jaemin smiles at that and speeds up the moves of his fingers, hitting his spot the way which makes mark see sparkles under his eyelids. he finally feels close enough to actually cum, his leaking cock tenses even more, ready to burst, but jaemin again retreats his hand, leaving him hanging on the edge of his climax. 

"fuck, jaemin", mark groans, failing to hide desperation in his voice. 

"sorry, hyung, my hand's tired", jaemin says, looking over mark with a subtle smile. and mark is quite a sight: glassy eyes, matted hair, sweaty neck, tensed stomach and, the part which jaemin lays his gaze on, his fluttering hole, which clenches around nothing as if begging to be filled. 

mark doesn't see it himself, of course, and he doesn't care of how he looks right now, thinking only about how much he wants to cum. he's ready for anything.

"fuck, jaemin, just do something", mark groans out, his voice borders on a pitiful whimper.

"as you wish, hyung", jaemin says, and before mark can open his eyes, jaemin thrusts his cock in his ass so that his balls slap against it. mark chokes on his breath, as the air is knocked out of his chest. he didn't expect that but he's unable to think, his head muddled with the burn of desire and pain which he tries to extinguish just a little by grabbing on jaemin's back, involuntarily bringing him closer.

"like that, hyung, hold tight" , jaemin says, warning him, before he starts gradually pacing up his moves, each time hitting mark prostate and turning his blood into lava, eventually moving so fast that mark feels as if he was losing his mind at the pleasure. _everything_ feels good: the drag of jaemin's cock against his tight insides, the pressure it creates, pushing his walls apart, the accurate hits which have him roll his eyes and curl his toes, bending his legs in the knees. 

"fuck fuck fuck", mark chants in rhythm with jaemin's fast thrusts in his ass, gasping for air and grasping on jaemin's shoulders. his release is _close_ , he feels it, and the moment he bites his whine, digging his teeth in the crook of jaemin's neck, he cums, falling into thousand pieces. his semen shoots all over his chest and neck, while jaemin continues to milk his prostate, hammering his cock so hard that even mark's grip on his shoulders doesn't help, and he lets out a cry, before a blissful darkness wraps around him.

mark slowly opens his eyes, woken by the tickling feeling on his stomach. it's jaemin's wiping him with a wet tissue as mark looks at him with his hooded exhausted gaze.

"how are you feeling, hyung?" jaemin asks, and mark tries to get up but his body is too weak, and he falls back with a groan. he's worn out, but at least he doesn't feel that heat, which made him into a shameful horny mess.

"uhm… better", mark says in a husky voice, coughing as his throat feels dry like desert. 

"here", jaemin hands him a glass of water and laughs, when mark eyes it suspiciously, "it's just water", he chuckles, and mark finally takes it to drink it up in one thirsty go.

"thanks", he says, putting the glass on the nightstand and falling back on the bed.

"you can sleep here tonight", jaemin says, helping mark to tug the blanket to his chin, and mark hums in response, nodding sleepily and curling into a comfortable ball.

he sees jaemin smiling before the younger leans over, too close to mark’s face, looking at him so intensely, that mark's heart makes a loud thud in his chest. he stares back at jaemin, and jaemin does exactly what mark expects him. he latches his mouth onto mark's lips, sucking on them harshly, but mark can just moan in the kiss, having no strength to answer in the same aggressive manner. jaemin pulls away suddenly, and mark is left with his mouth parted.

"i'm glad you're feeling better", jaemin says, giving mark another smile, before he leaves the room, quietly closing the door.

mark stares at it for a few moments, and then whines in embarrassment and hides under the blanket, as if fearing that somebody can see his blushing cheeks.


	19. public sex • noren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: public sex, degradation

"jeno…" 

renjun's voice sounds a couple of notes higher than usual as he's sitting on jeno's laps, fidgeting unconsciously, so that his butt rubs against jeno's crotch. and jeno knows renjun too well not to understand that he's baby got needy after a short kissing session. again.

"jeno… do you think we can-"

"no, renjun, we can't do it  _ here _ ", jeno answers, trying to sound firm yet soft but renjun expectedly pouts and lets out an impatient whine, grinding on jeno more eagerly.  _ god _ .

jeno looks around. it's about 10 p.m. but the park, not as lively as the ones in the centre of the city but still having its regular visitors, is all lit up with the mild shine of the streetlights. when they came, they took their place on their favourite farthest bench, from where they can see the whole park without being disturbed, but a few occasional joggers still appeared on the path near their spot. renjun, however, wasn't embarrassed by this and just continued to fuck his tongue in jeno's mouth. and generally, there's nothing criminal about kissing on a bench, but having sex…

"i don't think i can make it to home…" renjun says in a quiet whine, hiding his face in jeno's neck and leaving there a few pleading kisses. 

and he's not lying. it's one of renjun's features, which jeno discovered short after they started dating, - that renjun gets turned on incredibly fast, and simple kisses can make him so aroused that he's ready to hop on jeno's dick without paying attention to where, when, and how long ago they fucked previously. which was, by the way, about four hours ago. 

"it will only take twenty minutes, come on, baby", jeno says, making an attempt to lift renjun up off his laps, but the boy only clings closer to him, clawing on the fabric of his denim jacket. 

"it's too long… i can't, jeno… there's nobody here, please, want your cock inside me", renjun breathes out in jeno's ear, nibbling on it slightly as he keeps on grinding against jeno's cock, which gets harder in his pants. 

jeno groans, squeezing renjun in his hands. he always loses in such moments, he's weak for his baby, especially when jeno sees his little cock poking out of his sweatpants. he looks around again, to make sure that there's indeed nobody in the close proximity to them. it seems okay for now.

"okay, but it's the first and last time we're doing it", jeno takes renjun by the chin to look at his brimming with tears eyes, his cheeks blushing red and mouth agape in heavy breaths, and renjun nods quickly.

jeno helps him straddle his laps as their hands hurriedly unzip each other's pants. renjun palms jeno's cock through his boxers before pulling it out, hard and thick, and jeno sees him swallowing hungrily at the sight. he tugs renjun's jeans down as lower as possible in such position, and when he sees that renjun isn't wearing underwear, a suspicion rises in his head.

"renjun, did you plan this?" he asks, furrowing, but renjun shakes his head, gasping, when jeno reaches to stroke his dry hole with his finger.

"n-no _ , ah- _ i was just... hoping that we could do it…" renjun whines, arching in the touch, his eyes rolling at the back of his head. 

jeno lets out a quiet growl in response and grabs renjun by the waist to impale him on his cock, when he remembers that they don't have lube.

"it's okay", renjun says, reading his facial expression. jeno lowers his gaze to renjun's generously leaking cock, and before he can realise it, renjun collects his precum in his hand and smears it over jeno's shaft, pumping it a few times.

"fuck", jeno curses through his gritted teeth, getting as impatient as renjun because the warm hand contrasts so good with the cool evening air. 

"ready", renjun says breathily before lifting up above jeno and guiding jeno's cock in his ass, stretched after their last time. he's still tight enough for jeno to curse again, feeling the amazing heat gradually wrapping around his cock. 

" _ fuck _ , baby, how can you be so tight if i fucked you just a few hours ago", jeno groans when renjun's fully sitting on his cock. "come on baby, didn't you want my cock inside your slutty hole?" jeno chuckles, but renjun doesn't answer but just whines, clenching his ass in anticipation. he lifts up to start bouncing, gripping on jeno's shoulders when an idea pops up in jeno's mind. he takes off his jacket, while renjun is rocking his hips on top of him, and cover's renjun's ass with, tying the sleeves around his own waist to make a sort of an improvised curtain. they are half-covered at least, and jeno slides his hands to grab on renjun's buttcheeks and gives him a light smack.

"now ride me like you can, baby", he says, smacking renjun again for encouragement, and this is all renjun needs. he readily wraps his arms around jeno's shoulders and starts jumping on his cock as if they haven't fucked for a year. his ass stings a little since his precum was still not enough to provide essential sliding, but he doesn't slow down, biting fiercely on his lips not to let out lewd noises.

"do you want to moan so bad baby? so that everybody can hear what a slut you are, jumping on my cock for them to see?" jeno asks him, his lips ghosting over renjun's mouth, and renjun closes his eyes and emits a stifled whimper, giving jeno a positive nod. he's usually loud in bed, having no shame in expressing how much he likes to have his ass drilled with jeno's cock. but now he knows he can't let out a sound, and it only makes him needier. 

renjun takes jeno's hand to bring it to his cock, asking him silently to help him reach his climax, and jeno takes it in his fist, but then suddenly retreats his hand, causing renjun to sob. he was so close,  _ so close _ , but jeno seems to want to torture him.

"stay still baby", jeno whispers cautiously, grabbing renjun in his embrace and pulling him close to his chest. and renjun, in his pre-orgasmic state, doesn't understand why he can’t move and have his release finally. 

but jeno holds him tight for a reason: in a few moments a goddamn jogger runs past them, not giving them even a glance, but jeno still feels his heart beating faster as fear and arousal double its pace. 

jeno sighs in relief when the jogger is far enough from them, and looks at renjun, whose lustful look and trembling body give him away.

"you liked it", jeno says affirmatively, making an unexpected thrust in renjun's hole and earning renjun's gasp. "you  _ wanted _ to be seen like that, with my cock in your greedy little ass, didn't you?" jeno makes a few more thrusts, accompanying his words.

"yes, yes, jeno... it turned me on so much i-  _ ah- _ i almost...  _ -ngh- _ " renjun sobs, his eyes screwed shut, "i'm gonna cum", he mewls out, and presses to jeno's broad chest, moving his ass to speed up, bringing them both to their orgasm, which overflows them like flood of electric pulsation, making them see galaxies being born under their shut eyelids.


	20. rough sex • nomin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: rough sex, sex toys, orgasm denial, praise/degradation, dirty talk

jeno can't remember if he's ever felt so good in his life. well, he can't remember feeling good, needy, desperate and going crazy at the same time and with the same intensity like he's experiencing now. he can't even think properly, having just one desire in his mind, which is  _ to cum _ . the vibrator in his ass makes him whine and squirm, but it's not enough for him to finally have his release. and a cock ring, which sits tightly at the base of his dick, only adds to the torture. he is standing on his fours on their bed, trying to keep balance, but when he hears the door squeak he gives up and drops his head onto the soft sheets.

  
“look at you, baby, aren't you having fun?” a sweet honey voice comes from behind him, and jeno wants to wail. his ass is burning, shamefully eager for a real dick to fuck into it, his cock is rock hard and angry red, and jeno's afraid that it'll burst as soon as the ring is off. but still he finds some sanity and strength to turn his head and answer. he sees jaemin, who is sitting on his knees beside him, putting his hands on the bed and leaning his chin on them, and he looks at him with such excited eyes as if he's come to an amusement park and now is going to try every single ride.

  
“it will be more fun for me if you stop that fucking thing inside my ass and fuck me already”, jeno says in a hoarse voice, trying not to sound needy.

  
“oh, don't worry, princess”, jaemin says happily, kisses his cheek and gets up. “you’ll get my dick, but first”, jaemin pauses, “first i want to play with you. i can see you like the toys, hm?” jaemin claps his hands in a cute manner and jeno can swear that he's smiling with his most sweet and adorable smile.

jeno doesn't answer and just groans through gritted teeth. he trails his gaze along jaemin's body and sees that the boy is wearing pretty pink lace panties, a silver bodychain, and when he raises his head a bit he can see a pink leather collar. ‘and who's the princess here’, he wants to ask, but if he pisses jaemin off, he won't get to come within the next few eternities. so he just breathes out heavily but jaemin notices.

  
“what is it baby?” he strokes jeno's sweaty hair and suddenly pulls it up so jeno has to raise his head, his eyes shut and his jaw dropped open. “ah, you want to suck my dick?” jaemin suggests and tugs his hair further. jeno wants to swallow but can't with his mouth open, and he feels a thin stream of saliva streaming down his chin.

  
“y-yes, i want to suck your dick”, jeno manages to say, ready to do anything to please jaemin and have the permission for his own pleasure as well, and the next moment jaemin crawls onto the bed and shoves his cock down jeno's throat.

  
“you’re such a good boy, jeno-ya, always so good to me”, jaemin coos while mercilessly fucking jeno's mouth. jeno chokes and gags, tears blurring his vision, but he can't help liking it, and jaemin knows that better than anybody. jeno sucks eagerly, tightens his lips as hard as possible, trying his best to satisfy jaemin because his own arousal is getting too painful to endure.

“you’re doing so well, jeno-ya, you look so beautiful with my cock in your mouth”, jaemin praises him, and jeno wants to beg him to fuck him or he'll die.

jaemin seems to read his thoughts because he pulls out, pats his head and positions himself behind jeno. knowing that he's going to get fucked any moment now, jeno grabs on the sheets, and breathes out noisily when jaemin strokes his asscheeks.

  
“mmm, you have such a nice ass jeno-ya, i can't wait to fuck you”, jaemin mutters. jeno grits his teeth and wants to say ‘just fuck me then’. but all he can do is whine when jaemin slowly pulls out the vibrator before he begins to fuck jeno with it in such a brutal pace that jeno forgets how to speak and just moans loudly burying his head in the mattress.

  
“you know, sweety, if you want something you can just ask”, jaemin says casually as if he was washing the dishes and not pounding jeno's abused hole with a piece of plastic.

  
jeno's head is empty of any thoughts, and it takes him a few seconds to understand what jaemin actually said. he collects the remains of his strength and lifts himself up on his elbows.

  
“i want to cum”, he breathes out trying not to lose his mind because he's really on the edge of fainting.

  
“jeno-ya, if you don't articulate your mouth, i can’t understand you”, jaemin says in an instructive tone, and jeno knows he has to ask better.

  
“i want you to stuff my slutty hole with your cock, nana, please, shove your cock down my ass and fuck me raw like a slut i am”.

  
and in any other circumstances he would despise himself for such behaviour, his tongue would never move to say those dirty words out loud, but now he can only think about his orgasm and jaemin's cock up his ass which, he knows, will bring him the release he's craving for.

  
“i've always known that you are a good slut, jeno-ya”, jaemin answers and finally,  _ finally _ takes the vibrator out. jeno feels his empty ass clenching and gaping in the need of something inside of it, and he is so ashamed of it, but when jaemin enters him in one quick move, jeno cries out and claws on the sheets, his shame being replaced by the desire to cum.

jaemin hits his prostate with every thrust, and jeno almost cries at how fucking good it finally feels.

  
“the ring... jaemin-ah-, the ring, please…” jeno pleads, feeling his thighs tremble.

  
“sure thing, sweetheart”, jaemin answers gently, stops for a second, and when he takes the cock ring off, jeno sighs and mutters a string of "thank you thank you thank you" under his breath. but jaemin doesn't let him relax. he grabs his dick tightly and starts fucking into his hole even more brutally than before. jeno wails, unable to control his sobs anymore as jaemin strokes his cock several times, thrusting deep inside his sore ass, and jeno shakes and cums hard with a long loud moan. he falls down on the bed, exhausted and devastated, and feels jaemin pulling out of his fucked hole. after some moments he feels something wet on his back, and he is so, so thankful for jaemin's mercy because he wouldn't make it if jaemin continued to abuse his ass.

  
“you did so good, love, i am so proud of you”, jeno hears a soft whisper and feels jaemin settling next to him. jeno lets out a low moan, rolls on his side letting jaemin spoon him and feels gentle arms wrapping around him. he's sure he won't be able to walk tomorrow, but if jaemin asked him to do that again, he wouldn't hesitate to say 'yes'.


	21. edging • jendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: bdsm, dom/sub, edging, riding crop, cock slapping, painplay

"jeno, you promised to be good. i thought i trained you better than that", doyoung's voice sounds strict, sending another shiver of pleasure down his damp with sweat back. 

"yes, sir, i'm sorry, i will, i will be good", jeno mutters, his lips dry, and the 'just don't stop please' is unvoiced, but jeno knows doyoung understands him.

he's sitting on the chair, his legs spread and arms hanging by his sides. doyoung is sitting opposite him, leaning towards him as his hands work on jeno's most intimate parts. one hand is slowly,  _ torturingly _ slowly stroking his slick with oil and his precum cock, while the other is playing with his balls, slipping down to jeno's entrance every now and again. the sensation is sweet, and aching, and  _ unbearable _ , and jeno just couldn't help grabbing on doyoung's arm - and got his first warning from his master. 

since jeno discovered his need to be dominated, he has tried bdsm sessions with different doms, but with little success. the male ones were good with his body, but they lacked grace and care jeno needed; the female ones were all elegant, but too rough with him, and in the end jeno thought he'd never find a person to satisfy all his needs. and then he found doyoung. a perfect combination of a master and a mistress, slender, delicate, with graceful hands which easily keep control and always guide jeno in necessary direction, with a melodic voice which sounds even more mesmerizing when the tone is strict. doyoung is everything jeno wanted from his dom. but the most important criterion is that jeno always feels safe with him. jeno has never felt safer with anybody else.

to distract himself from wanting to grab on doyoung's arm again, he trails his glazed with pleasure eyes over doyoung's body, the sight which he can never have enough of. sometimes doyoung likes wearing tight leather which prevents jeno from feeling his master's skin, but today he's wearing only simple black underwear with a belt where his riding crop is hanging, and shiny spiked high heel boots which cover his smooth legs up his knees. his elbow-high latex gloves are now discarded on the bed, and jeno is happy he can feel his masters bare hands on him. he can see the dark stars of his nipples, the outline of his ribs and toned stomach, his thighs which jeno sometimes gets the permission to kiss if he's being extra good. his dry mouth waters, and he can barely suppress another whine forming in his throat. he wants to touch doyoung so bad.

"look at my hand", jeno hears doyoung say in a stern voice and complies immediately. his master must have guessed the trick. now, when he not only feels doyoung's hands on him but also sees them, the sensation seem to have doubled, and jeno lets out a quiet whimper, his breath pacing up faster. "like that." 

doyoung drags his fist up jeno's cock and presses his open palm to its red sensitive tip. he rolls his palm over it while the fingers of his other hand rub intensely that place beneath jeno's balls. it feels so  _ teasing _ , not enough to feel satisfied at all, and jeno doesn't know where he wants to have doyoung's fingers more, up on his balls or down on his rim and then inside, on that spot which never fails to make him go insane with pleasure. he tries his best not to squirm on his place, but his hips slightly jolt up anyway. doyoung's hands disappear from him instantly.

jeno looks up and sees doyoung's discontent face, his jaw tensed and eyebrows furrowed as he looks right in jeno's soul. jeno takes a sharp inhale, his cock twitching pathetically at this stare.

"jeno. this is the second time i have to waste my time on giving you the warning. remind me, jeno, how you must behave when you're here."

"i must be obedient, sir", jeno says without hesitation, his throat dry.

"and if you're not?"

jeno tries to wetten his lips, but in vain. the look in doyoung's eyes is sparkling with a promise of the thing jeno is anticipating with excitement and fear, the mix making goosebumps running through his skin.

"then i-" jeno's voice cracks, "i should be punished."

"i'm glad you remember this", doyoung pushes his chair back and gets up, jeno following his moves with his eyes. "hands behind your back. keep them there. i hope you're capable of doing at least this."

"yes, sir", jeno gives him a few quick nods and clasps his hands behind his back as tightly as possible. the anticipation only grows stronger, the air seems to be not enough for him to breathe, as he watches doyoung taking his riding crop in his hand and stroking it gently. he's isn't going to be gentle with jeno though.

"i don't want to hear a sound from you. is that clear?"

"yes, sir", jeno whispers, readying himself for his deserved punishment.

doyoung's hand swings up, the crop cuts the air with a whistle, and in a moment jeno feels burning, maddening pain striking his sensitive cock. he involuntarily shuts his eyes, his teeth sinking in his lower lip and his chest heaving with how fast and desperately he tries to breathe in through his nose. he has endured harder hits, when doyoung decided that his back or thighs have to pay for his disobedience, and he knows he's going to be okay, but this feeling of being  _ this close _ to falling from the edge is what keeps jeno addicted and makes him come back every time. because he knows doyoung is always there to keep him from falling.

the second hit doesn't feel that raw, but it feels even more burning, the aftershocks of pain quickly spreading into every cell of his body. his thighs and stomach tense, making his trembling muscles prominent, and jeno struggles to keep his hands where they should be. but he would lie to say he doesn't like it, and his hard cock is a proof of that. he likes how  _ sweet _ this burning pain feels, he likes being at doyoung's mercy, and when the third hit lands on his cock, jeno doesn't know if his eyes start prickling with tears because it feels too painful or too good.

the other hits which jeno has to take seem to gradually have him go insane, each hit making it harder for him not to scream, his body jolting, his toes curling in desperation, and if his face is wet with instinctive tears, he doesn't notice that, focused only on the crop in doyoung's hand and his red cock. 

when the hits suddenly stop, jeno doesn't realize how many of them were inflicted, ten or one hundred and ten. he barely can register doyoung coming up to him and sitting down on his chair, his vision blurred and mind muddled with so many emotions he can't untangle one from the other. the touch of doyoung's hand on his cheek feels unusually gentle, and unaware why, jeno finds himself gulping on the air as if he has just learned how to breathe, his chest tearing apart with sobs.

"sh-h, jeno, you were so good, baby, it's over now, i'm here, i'm here", doyoung's soft voice pours in his ears, feeling like a cool fresh stream of water on a scorching day. "i'm here with you, jeno, it's okay now", he says, cupping jeno's face and forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"sir…" jeno mutters weakly. he sees doyoung's image blurred, and he can't really understand where in the space his own body is, but when doyoung connects their mouths together, it anchors jeno back to reality, and he finally lets himself moan loudly in his master's mouth. he lets himself grasp on doyoung's shoulders and parts his lips for doyoung's tongue to delve in, welcoming the soft slick touch with eagerness. doyoung kisses him slowly, tenderly stroking his chest and abs with wide moves of his hands, and jeno again feels not enough as doyoung's hands carefully avoid touching his  _ begging _ for a touch cock.

"sir… sir, please", jeno's voice sounds hoarse and desperate as doyoung pulls away from his lips. he's ready to beg - he truly is, but this time doyoung doesn't make him.

"i know, jeno, i know. i will let you feel good now, you deserve it."

he places a short kiss on the corner of jeno's lips before leaning back and then strokes his tensed cock with his mere fingertips, barely touching the skin. jeno gasps at the sensation. it feels one hundred and eighty degrees different from those hits he received, but somehow it feels way stronger, and jeno can't hold back a needy sob. he  _ needs _ to cum, his pleasure seems unable to be bottled up in his body any longer.

doyoung looks him in the eyes, taking his cock at the base. jeno whimpers at that, longing for more, and doyoung does give him more when he opens his mouth and latches it on jeno's cock, swallowing a half of it and giving it a hard suck. jeno whines, shaking with his whole body.

"sir…" he manages to sob out, before doyoung moves his hand and mouth quickly on jeno's shaft, then pulls away and gives it a few frantic harsh jerks, squeezing it tightly in his fist. 

"cum for me, jeno."

jeno shudders violently, his mouth opening in a silent cry, and he cums, feeling as if he was falling into pieces and then coming back together again. the load he spills covers doyoung's hand and his own stomach, which moves fast, as he pants trying to collect his brains though for now it seems impossible. he feels both heavy and floating, wanting to never stop feeling that bliss, but the slumber covers him inevitably, and he can hardly move his legs when doyoung helps him get up and lie on the bed.

his eyes fall shut the second he feels cool sheets under his back, managing only to notice the way doyoung lies down beside him, looping his arm around him and touching his hair with soft comforting strokes.

"my good boy, you never disappoint me, jeno. i'm so proud of you, you're always so good to me", jeno hears the dear voice say. he takes a deep breath and smiles, drifting off in the arms of his beloved master.


	22. lap dance • markhyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: lap dance, rimming, cock riding

"you can touch me, mr. lee, it's okay", donghyuck smiles with the most teasingly sweet smile mark's ever seen, finally finding his place on mark's laps after showing off his body's curves and flexibility in a sensual dance.

mark watched with his eyes wide in amazement mixed with lust at the way donghyuck arched his back from the floor and then crawled towards him on his fours, with a wild elegance in his every move, before rising up and putting his foot on mark's shoulder. he slid his high-heeled shoe down marks chest to his crotch, pressed on it just a little, but still enough for mark to feel the tension, and then proceeded to make mark aroused with the alluring movements of his body.

"yeah, i... i know", mark tries to sound confident, but to be honest, right now there are too many things which he experiences for the first time. a dark room, a seductive music, a beautiful stripper straddling his laps…

he's had too much for one day, starting with signing lots of papers and finishing with checking weapon storages, but he has to get used to it, since his father, a boss of a biggest mafia gang in seoul, went out of business, leaving his only son in charge.

and he heard, of course, about those clubs, but, - for the good or bad, - his father was too strict with him to let him waste the money, which he didn't even earn himself, on sluts, and booze, and fake friends.

but that is exactly why he is blushing now, feeling the stripper's ass in a dangerous proximity to his clothed cock.

"we're not hookers here", donghyuck says, lifting up on his knees, so that he's hovering above mark. his skin, bronze, and smooth, and glistening with sweat and glitter, hypnotizes mark, making him want to rub his nose over donghyucks stomach and up his chest, - which he does, earning a soft moan right in his ear. "but i'd let you fuck me even if i wasn't told to, mr. lee", donghyuck breathes out, lustfully and genuinely, and these words, sticky and sweet like caramel, have mark feel his cock twitch in his trousers, - as well as make him realize that this embodied beauty belongs to him, at least for the night.

he reaches his hands to grab donghyuck by the waist and bring him down, but the boy slips away and stands in front of him, with a cocky smile tugging up his lips. his shimmering body, clothed in only black thongs, spins round, and before mark can take an inhale, so necessary for him, donghyuck's ass with spread legs appears in front of his face, while donghyuck supports himself on his elbows on the floor. mark forgets how to breathe. 

"oh my god", he whispers, when donghyuck places his legs on the back of the sofa, so that his ass almost touches mark's face, flushed with angry red colour.

donghyuck turns his head, licking his lips and looking at mark with an inviting smoky-eyed gaze, and somehow mark interprets it as a signal. 

he brings his hand to the thin thread of fabric of the thongs, pushes it aside, revealing donghyuck's smooth hole, and presses his tongue flat onto it, giving it a long wet lick.

donghyuck rolls his eyes in delight, biting on his lip with a short surprised moan. he emits a few more, as his eyes never leave mark's face while mark makes a few more licks, this time with the very tip of his tongue. he's about to grab donghyuck's buttcheeks to press closer between them, but donghyuck slips away again, making an almost acrobatic move, in the result of which he's sitting between mark's knees, gliding his hands up his laps to his fly.

"that's good that you like my ass, mr. lee, but i'd rather you put your cock inside it", donghyuck says, while his hands quickly unzip mark's black trousers, which now feel more like a steel cage for his hard cock.

and he wouldn't believe it if somebody told him he'd lose his patience after a small teasing, but donghyuck doesn't seem to mind when he's yanked back on mark's laps, with the difference that mark's cock is pressing to his entrance.

"too much talking", mark frowns with a low groan as donghyuck rocks his hips, imitating the act, with his smug smile getting wider.

"i'd be happy if you shut my mouth with your cock next time, mr. lee", donghyuck replies with a playful wink and then reaches to the small table near the sofa, where there are small square packages scattered. he takes one, while mark takes him by the hips, squeezing, and rips it open with his teeth before smearing the pouring out lube along mark's throbbing shaft. mark hisses at the uncomfortable cold sensation on the heated skin, and donghyuck chuckles, leaning closer to mark's chest to whisper him right in the lips.

"don't worry, mr. lee, it's going to be hot and tight insi-  _ ah- _ " he doesn't finish, interrupted by his own moan, because mark pushes him down by the hips, thrusting his cock in donghyuck's hole. it's hot and tight indeed, and mark lets out a satisfied moan, feeling the silky walls wrapped around his cock.

"how many times should i fuck you till you lose this pretty voice of yours, screaming my name?" he says, his teeth gritted, as he delivers one harsh thrust after another into donghyuck's ass.

it seems donghyuck needs some time to form an answer with his slack mouth, dropped in short raspy whimpers.

"we have the whole night to count", he answers finally, wrapping his arms around mark's neck before he starts working his ass on his cock, having mark forget about everything he had to undergo today, with his last thought, before plunging into pleasure, being that this night is not going to be their last


	23. spanking • jaele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: step-incest, spanking, cock riding

“what the fuck are you doing?!” jaehyun hisses, but chenle keeps silent and stares down at jaehyun’s feet as if he saw them for the first time.

his little step-brother has been getting more and more difficult for the past week. the thing is, their parents got married just a few weeks ago and decided to go on a honeymoon trip leaving the brothers alone in the house. the parents being both strict and old-fashioned in terms of bringing up children tell jaehyun, as an older one, to keep an eye on chenle, but there turned out to be two problems.

first, jaehyun’s wanted to fuck chenle since they first met, because the boy is _everything_ he loves and more, with slender and lithe body, soft features and beautiful voice – the type jaehyun likes wrecking with his cock.

and the second problem is that chenle, usually a good boy, decides to use their parents absence for trying things he's been prohibited to do.

jaehyun warns him once when chenle comes home at night, wasted as fuck. jaehyun warns him twice when he comes home in the morning, wasted and covered in hickeys, - and this time jaehyun even threatens that he'll call parents, so chenle behaves for a few days.

and the thing is, jaehyun himself likes spending time partying and all, but he just can’t be irresponsible when his new family has just started. so when jaehyun catches chenle smoking weed on the balcony, he can’t tolerate this anymore.

“come on”, jaehyun decides quickly. he grabs chenle by the arm and drags him to his bedroom. it’s become the last straw, and jaehyun’s determined to make chenle learn his lesson.

“are you going to call parents?” chenle asks in a trembling voice, but jaehyun doesn’t answer and just shoves him into the room and closes the door. he stares at chenle, who nervously clasps his hand, his eyes moving constantly. chenle settles his look on jaehyun’s figure and opens his mouth. 

“hyung, i won't do it again…”

“you won't”, jaehyun interrupts him angrily and wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans. “i thought you were an adult who can understand what is appropriate to do and what’s not, but you seem to be an irresponsible child, so i'll punish you like a child you are then.”

“what do you mean?” chenle asks quietly and his face blossoms with a confused smile.

“i'll spank your bratty ass”, jaehyun snaps. “or i'll call parents. choose.” and of course there is just a small chance that chenle will actually choose the first option, and jaehyun feels his guts tightening at the very thought of it. 

“a-are you kidding?” chenle says in a cracked voice, blinking his eyes. jaehyun gives him an intense look, and chenle gets it – and steps back. 

“alright then, i'm gonna call them and tell them about all your adventures”, jaehyun says in a cold voice, and chenle turns his gaze to the floor again and whispers something incomprehensible. 

“say it again, i can't understand what you're mumbling here.” 

“d-do i have to undress?” 

“so you’re shy now? if my memory serves me right, you weren't shy to smoke weed in your own house”, jaehyun deadpans, almost feeling himself going crazy as he thinks of what he’s going to do. chenle shakes his head, shuts his eyes desperately and awkwardly reaches his hand to the zipper. jaehyun doesn’t avert his eyes and watches chenle taking off his jeans with pants, then his t-shirt, and his mouth goes dry. 

“how… where should i…” chenle asks quietly without looking up.

“on my laps”, jaehyun answers, sitting down on the bed. chenle is standing opposite him, covering his naked crotch with his palm, and looks at jaehyun with wild eyes. he makes a few steps on wobbly legs towards jaehyun, lies down on his laps, trying to make himself comfortable, and when he finally presses his stomach to jaehyun’s clothed and hard cock, he freezes suddenly and holds his breath. 

“you won't smoke weed again”, jaehyun says in a hoarse voice, trying his best to make it firm, and smacks chenle’s pliant plump ass with a long swift move, the sound of it echoing off the walls. chenle lets out a short whimper, digs his fingers in jaehyun’s leg, arching his back, and _grinds_ against jaehyun’s cock. first time accidentally, the second time, jaehyun  _ knows _ it, fully consciously. jaehyun can hardly restrain himself from stroking his fingertip between chenle’s ass cheeks, so he smacks him for the second time. harder.

“ouch, hyung, it’s painful!” chenle attempts to whine, in a voice which sounds more needy than complaining.

“of course, it’s painful, it’s supposed to be painful, you are being punished”, jaehyun says sternly, delivering another smack, the red handprints beginning to slowly cover chenle’s pale skin, making it hot, and jaehyun feels his palm itching every time it plants a rough touch on chenle’s ass, one after another.

when chenle’s body starts trembling, jaehyun feels his arousal getting unbearable to endure, and he smacks chenle harder and harder, his brother being a whimpering obedient mess, just for him to enjoy. jaehyun feels himself being this close to turning into a shameless animal, he wants to fuck chenle right now, wreck his ass and put him in his place. his one palm is burning, while he presses chenle closer with his other hand, feeling his lower back sweating. chenle fidgets on jaehyun’s laps and wiggles his ass, whimpering out. 

“you’re too loud”, jaehyun hisses, and chenle tries his best to keep his moans in his throat, letting out an occasional whine. his body tenses, and he shudders, rubbing his leaking cock against jaehyun’s laps, mewling at the unfamiliar pain-pleasure mix streaming through his blood.

with the next hit he moans loudly pressing his body impossibly close to jaehyun and cums, dirtying jaehyun’s jeans. chenle pants heavily, his eyes shut and mouth slack, and jaehyun is so shocked that he doesn’t hold chenle when he rolls onto the floor. 

he eyes chenle with a blank look, while chenle in positioning himself on his knees, giving jaehyun a fuzzy glance. he reaches his hand and squeezes jaehyun’s cock once, then again, and jaehyun groans, grabs chenle up and makes him straddle his laps now. chenle hurriedly unzips jaehyun’s jeans with shaky hands, slips them in his boxers and pulls out his big rock-hard cock, gulping at the sight. jaehyun presses him closer, squeezing chenle’s waist with his big hands, and whispers hot in his reddening ear. 

“do you want to try this too? do you want to know how a cock feels inside your ass?” 

“yes, hyung, i want it, i want to feel it”, chenle breathes out, looking at jaehyun with big teary eyes, and jaehyun groans and lifts chenle up to press the tip of his oozing cock to chenle’s hole. 

“gonna take my cock like a good slut you are, right, lele?” he says, nosing over chenle’s neck, and chenle sobs and nods his head vigorously. he grabs on jaehyun’s shoulders and then slowly sinks on his cock, shutting his eyes at the pain. he holds his breath and bites on his lips as jaehyun’s cock pushes further inside, and when chenle fully sits on it, two streams of tears run down his cheeks. 

“so deep”, he sobs, his eyes closed, as jaehyun strokes his softened cock and kisses his face. 

“it's gonna be okay soon, baby”, he tries to comfort the boy while his only desire is to fuck into this thin body and _ ruin _ it. but instead he waits patiently till chenle starts rocking his hips slightly, and then grabs his waist with both arms to guide chenle’s amateur moves. chenle whimpers quietly with every shallow thrust, his face scrunched, and when jaehyun thrusts a bit deeper, chenle cries out and arches his back. jaehyun freezes in fear that he hurt the boy too much, but chenle just scratches his nails on jaehyun’s shoulders. 

“again, do it again”, he says under his breath, fidgeting on jaehyun’s laps, and jaehyun is glad to deliver another thrust in his ass making him let out small whines as he feels jaehyun’s cock spread his walls and hit his sensitive spot with every move.

as jaehyun grabs chenle's ass cheeks to help him jump on his cock, chenle moans and wraps his arms around jaehyun, pressing to his body so that his cock grinds against jaehyun’s torso. he lifts up and then pushes down to take him to the base, and jaehyun groans biting on chenle's neck and licking the drops of sweat off it. 

“yes, baby, ride me like that”, he says in chenle’s ear, as the boy jumps on him faster, his tight ass engulfing jaehyun’s cock greedily. he drops his head on jaehyun's shoulder and whines continuously as his ass clenches, and jaehyun bucks his hips up to make a few more deep rapid thrusts. chenle moans, his teeth gritted, and when jaehyun slaps his ass while pounding inside him, chenle cums with a high-pitched whine, his hole tightening so hard that jaehyun moans and cums too, shutting his eyes as he gradually slows down riding out his orgasm.

they both pant heavily, chenle hugging jaehyun’s broad shoulders, while the older strokes his back and kisses him in the temple. 

“you alright, baby?” he asks in a whisper, and chenle looks him in the eyes, a tired smile decorating his wet face. he hums and then lowers his gaze to jaehyun’s lips. he stares for a few moments, and when his face goes slightly pink, jaehyun can’t help but chuckle. he then silently moves his face closer to chenle's, and when the boy parts his mouth a bit, jaehyun presses his lips to his mouth in a soft tender kiss, cautiously pushing his tongue inside. he doesn't expect chenle to answer him with so much passion, but the boy licks into his mouth and sucks harshly on his lips, so that jaehyun feels his cock hardening dangerously inside chenle's hole. 

“hey, baby, let's slow down”, jaehyun breaths out pulling away from a needy chenle, who hugs him closer and rolls his hips slightly. 

“i want more”, he whimpers impatiently, but jaehyun holds him tight by the waist.

“that’ll be too much for you”, he says in a soft but decisive voice, and chenle sighs but still says a disappointed “okay”.

he rises slowly, jaehyun’s cock dragging along his sore ass, and jaehyun’s sees his cum flowing down chenle’s supple thighs. he suppresses a burning desire to force chenle sit on his cock and fuck him raw and rough again, and instead takes the boy in his arms and places him on the bed.

“i’ll get something to clean you up”, he says turning away, but chenle grabs his wrist and looks at him smiling. 

“i want to stay like that”, he says giggling and tugs jaehyun closer to bring him in a kiss. and as soon as jaehyun touches chenle’s lips, he freezes, hearing the front door opening. 


	24. watersports • norenmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: threesome, omorashi, blowjob, watersports, piss-drinking, raw sex

his legs are shaking, eyes are burning with tears, but now that's the least of his problems. the real problem is a _shameful_ , pressing feeling down his bladder because it’s been almost three hours since he became full. they forced him to drink during all this time, and his promise to let them do whatever they want to do with him seems now so thoughtless. he grips his fingers onto the air struggling to find something to keep his balance, and he doesn’t fall only because two strong hands are holding him from behind and the other two are grabbing his hips.

they are in the shared shower room of the dorm, and a cold tile floor under his feet feels like a hot frying pan.

“injun-ie, you can let go, it’s okay”, jeno says in his ear, putting his chin on the crook of renjun’s neck and gently stroking his stomach with wide moves.

“yes, baby, it’s okay, you don't have to hold it”, jaemin adds and looks up in renjun’s face. he’s standing on his knees in front of renjun’s hard cock and looks at the boy with such a demonic smile that renjun wants to wail. and he does, when jeno presses his palms on his stomach, and jaemin takes his cock in his hand and starts stroking it.

“please, i can’t… it’s so embarrassing, please, just let me use the toilet”, renjun almost sobs as jaemin brushes his lips against his cock and licks from the base to the very tip.

“we saw your most intimate parts, injun-ie, there’s nothing to be ashamed of now”, jeno chuckles and presses his hands lower, right on renjun’s bladder. renjun whines, trying to bring his legs together.

“please, please, i just wanna pee, let me use the toilet”, renjun repeats, on the verge of crying. it’s unbearable, fucking unbearable to keep it inside, and the shame he feels, together with the aching bladder and hard cock, turns him into a total mess.

“jeno, help him out”, jaemin mouths, still licking renjun’s cock with long wide moves of his tongue. jeno wraps his arm tightly around renjun’s waist, and renjun feels jeno’s cock pressing to his hole.

“jeno, i- it’ll be a mess, please, let me-” renjun begs, shutting his eyes, but jeno’s already thrusting his cock inside, and his arm pushes onto renjun’s bladder making him cry in pain. his body tenses and he grits his teeth, feeling that he can burst in any second thanks to jeno’s slow moves in his tight hole.

“baby, you’ll feel better if you just relax and let go”, jaemin says softly and starts stroking renjun’s cock again, and this is what makes renjun abandon all the thoughts about embarrassment.

renjun feels two hot tears running down from the corners of his eyes, his head drops and his body goes pliant in jeno’s hands. with the next thrust a small stream of piss starts coming out of his cock, and renjun opens his eyes in shock when jaemin takes his cock in his mouth and starts sucking on it.

“no, jaemin, please, don’t-” renjun cries out feeling the stream of piss getting more and more intense as jaemin takes his cock down his throat and gulps, swallowing the piss that shoots in his mouth. he then lets renjun’s cock out and puts his face under the hot jet, closing his eyes when the liquid covers him and flows down his neck and chest. the feeling of ultimate shame mixes with a long-awaited relief. renjun feels freedom and lightness in his body, and it’s even better than an orgasm.

he takes a deep breath and exhales blissfully when his bladder is finally empty. renjun eyes jaemin, dirtied in his piss, and his hard cock twitches at the sight. jaemin gets up, brushes his wet hair back and comes up to kiss jeno, whose thrusts in renjun’s ass become faster, rougher. renjun turns his head to see them kiss sloppily with jeno licking renjun’s piss off jaemin’s mouth and face, and his breath hitches.

“it’s disgusting”, jeno laughs pulling away from jaemin’s lips, and if renjun could, he would blush at these words, but now he can only whimper as his orgasm slowly creeps down his abdomen, while jeno fucks into him grabbing his thighs and pushing him on his cock.

“i know”, jaemin answers with a wide pleased smile and stands in front of renjun who’s seconds away from cumming. jaemin takes their cocks in his hands and starts jerking off while kissing renjun’s neck, earning soft whines from the boy.

“are you close, baby?” he asks in a hoarse voice and yeah, renjun is so close, his knees are trembling, mouth’s dry, and when jaemin attacks him with a deep mind-blowing kiss, renjun cums with a long high-pitched whimper, feeling the fading taste of his own piss on jaemin’s lips.

jeno fucks into his clenching hole with a few erratic moves and spills inside him with a groan, digging his nails in renjun’s thin waist. renjun’s eyes roll back at the feeling of hot stream flooding his insides, and when he opens his eyes he sees panting jaemin who’s splashing his cum on his stomach.

“we’re a mess”, jeno breathes out heavily, burying his head in renjun’s back.

“yeah, and who’s to blame”, renjun grunts, exhausted, and scrunches when jeno’s cock leaves his body making his hole gape around nothing. jaemin just laughs and pecks his lips. 

"you did so well, injun-ie, we're so proud of our good boy", he whispers cupping his face, and renjun smiles as jeno presses his lips to the back of his head. jaemin gives him a soft smile and pecks his lips once again before turning on the shower, and renjun feels hot water wrapping them and washing away the stinky smell of piss in the air, while the three of them are kissing in the most tender way possible.


	25. threesome • marknohyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: threesome, voyeurism, ass eating, blowjob, spitroasting

_ loud neighbors.  _

mark knows what that is. every time his neighbors are being loud, he wishes he kept living with his parents instead of moving to the university campus. because his neighbors are loud in the most _obscene_ way.

they are a famous couple, a jock named jeno, - also his (unfortunately) groupmate, - and a diva named donghyuck, and mark would sell his _soul_ to fuck that diva at least once. he just can't help it, those pretty legs and sensual lips come to him in his wet dreams, making him feel like a teenager in puberty. but nobody knows about that, so he isn't quite ashamed of that desire. besides, he hasn't got laid for... he doesn't remember how long, so his sex deprivation is not that difficult to understand.

and his neighbours aren't of a big help. they have _sex_ almost every night, making mark hear every creak of the bed, every single whine, every word whimpered. 

“hyuckie, you're so beautiful, taking me in so well”

“ _ngh_ \- jeno, please, faster, _ah_ -” 

“yes, baby, clench your ass for me, _oh god you're so tight_ ” 

“jeno, jeno, _please_ , i'm so close-”

“can i cum in you, baby?”

“yes, _yes_ , cum in me, please, _ah-_ ” 

“god, you're so gorgeous, you're mine, you know that?”

“yes, yes, i'm yours, i'm yours, i- _ah_ -” 

and then silence.

mark moves his hand on his hard cock, biting his lip, and cums imagining how he would grab donghyuck’s hips and press inside his hole to the base of his cock and spill inside him. god, he wants that so bad.

  
  


*

“hey, mark- oh, you look bad, did you sleep well?” donghyuck asks when mark opens the door of his room. 

“you know, every night it seems like you two are fucking right in my room, so yeah, thanks for taking away my good sleep”, he snaps and shuts his mouth immediately, - that spilled absolutely involuntarily. 

but donghyuck just laughs and leans unforgivingly close to him. 

“would you rather _see_ instead of hearing?” he asks with a flirting smile and laughs again seeing mark’s blushing cheeks. “just joking, relax”, he chuckles and continues like nothing’s wrong, “can i borrow your heater? it's fucking freezing in our room”.

when donghyuck leaves with the heater, mark collapses on the bed and closes his face with his both hands, huyck's words ringing in his ears like a curse. 

he’s lying on his bed the same evening after a long day, hoping to get some sleep if his neighbours have mercy on him, when his phone vibrates. a new message from jeno. 

_ “the show’s started. wanna watch?” _

and, okay. maybe after that donghyuck’s joke, with a tiny bit of his hunger for sex body and mind, he hoped that they might really invite him to watch and maybe even (oh god) join... 

he doesn't think twice. he hastily puts on his t-shirt and sweatpants, and the next moment he’s standing at their door.

when he hears a familiar moan, his body moves by itself and he finds himself standing in the middle of their room, lit with a soft light of a night-lamp. 

they are both naked on the bed, jeno is pressing his muscular body to donghyuck's, kissing his neck, while donghyuck is tilting his head back wrapping his legs and arms around jeno. 

jeno stops and turns his head to mark. 

“sit”, he points his head to the opposite bed and mark walks to it on his shaky legs under a playful and curious donghyuck’s stare. he settles on the bed with his legs, not knowing if he should say anything, but the couple gets back to their business, so he sits silently, not able to take his hungry eyes off of them. jeno kisses donghyuck’s neck again and bites lightly, trails his lips down his chest and licks his nipple with a tip of his tongue. 

“don't tease”, donghyuck moans and his beautiful face frowns. 

“i wasn't going to”, jeno smiles and takes his whole nipple in his mouth, sucking on it gently and swirling his tongue around it. 

“mhm”, donghyuck smiles, closing his eyes and presses jeno’s head closer, “i like it”. 

jeno gets to another nipple, repeating his maneuver, making donghyuck’s breath hitch, and mark notices that his own cock is so hard it can rip his pants. hell, it's going to be a torture. 

jeno meanwhile kisses his way down to donghyuck’s cock, landing soft kisses to every inch of donghyuck’s velvet skin. mark can almost feel its sweetness on his own tongue while jeno licks donghyuck’s abdomen, making donghyuck laugh softly at a tickling feeling. 

“do you want me to suck you off or eat your ass, baby?” jeno asks bending donghyuck’s slender legs in the knees. 

“eat my ass”, he whispers, reaches jeno’s hand and intertwines their fingers, and jeno leans to him and gives him a slow sweet kiss before moving down and spreading his asscheeks. 

from the bed mark can't see what jeno is doing, but he can hear sloppy sounds of wet tongue and lips, and he can see donghyuck’s face. donghyuck tilts his head back and moans with a pleasured smile coloring his face, he grabs jeno’s hair and pulls his head closer, then looks down and frowns, letting out a long “oh god”. his moans are rhythmic, and mark figures that they match the moves of jeno’s tongue, and this thought makes his mouth go dry. he cant see, but he knows that jeno is fucking donghyuck’s ass with his slick tongue and, god, mark would trade the world to feel donghyuck’s ass clenching around his own tongue. 

jeno raises his head and kisses donghyuck’s inner thigh, and donghyuck looks at him, panting and smiling. 

“your tongue is the best”, donghyuck pulls jeno in a kiss, licking his own taste out of his mouth. 

“and my cock?” jeno laughs, pulling away. 

“it's even better”, donghyuck winks at him, and jeno groans and grabs his hips to pull closer. 

“hey, we actually have an audience”, donghyuck reminds him with a short laugh, and their heads turn to mark.

he looks at them with wide eyes and opens his mouth to say something like “don't-mind-me-pretend-i'm-not-here”, but jeno smirks and quickly sets across the bed, leaning his back on the wall. donghyuck straddles jeno facing mark and gives him a playful look, and mark feels his cock twitch pathetically as he eyes donghyuck's beautiful body. his skin is shimmering in a wan light, and so are his eyes, half-lidded, abyss of lust. his thin waist seems even thinner under jeno’s strong possessive hands, and his cock is pressing against his stomach, hard and of a perfect shape. he moves his hand behind his back and takes jeno’s dick, and mark wants to wail at the thought of what is going to be next. donghyuck grips on jeno’s fleshy thighs, and mark grips his own, when donghyuck slowly slides down on jeno’s dick, closing his eyes and parting his lips in a silent moan. he breathes heavily and his chest is rising. mark presses his hand to his aching cock and feels that it's already leaking, stanning his boxers, and it's only the beginning. 

“you’re okay, baby?” jeno asks and kisses donghyuck’s ear, stroking his sides, comforting him, when donghyuck takes his dick fully in. 

“i’m good, just give me a moment”, donghyuck shuts his eyes and tries to steady his breath while jeno patiently caresses his body with gentle touch. 

this minute seems like an hour, because mark is waiting, and when donghyuck finally says “yeah, i’m okay”, mark notices that he was holding his breath the whole time. 

donghyuck opens his eyes and slowly moves up on jeno’s cock, makes a few shallow moves, while jeno supports him by his waist. he rolls his hips back, speeding up steadily, and jeno presses his chest on donghyuck’s back. 

“no matter how often i fuck you, your ass is always so tight for me”, he groans in a low voice and donghyuck smiles, answering, 

“only for you, baby."

he moves up and down more confidently now, when his ass got used to jeno’s size, pressing his palms onto jeno’s thighs. when he finds his pace, he looks at mark with a smirk and bites his lower lip, and mark shivers, feeling his painful arousal. he wants to touch himself so bad, but this gives him some masochistic pleasure, to see the boy of his dreams being fucked and not be able even to jerk off. he catches jeno’s eyes, and jeno tightens his grip on donghyuck's waist and bucks his hips up, earning a long whine. he bites donghyuck in the shoulder, and donghyuck reaches his hand back and presses it on jeno’s head, tangling his fingers into his hair. 

“more, jeno, i want more”, he pleads through heavy breaths, and jeno starts thrusting into his tight heat while biting and sucking on the crook of his neck. donghyuck is not shy of his voice, and this time he also lets himself be vocal, his moans leak into mark’s consciousness like honey. mark shifts on the bed, uncomfortable with his cock pressing into the suffocating clothes, and both jeno and donghyuck turn their looks at him. 

donghyuck is whining with every move of jeno’s dick inside him, while jeno thrusts in him, rough and fast, making donghyuck arch his back. donghyuck is so, so beautiful like that, with his face blushed and his torso glistening with sweat. mark catches his eyes, and shivers, noticing an invitation in donghyuck’s foggy gaze. he leans forward a bit but then bumps into jeno’s intense stare. 

“make a move and i’ll smash your head onto the wall”, he threatens and quickens his thrusts, as if showing mark his place, and mark thinks of how the fuck he ended to be nothing but a pathetic voyeurist. 

but he doesn't have much time for pitying himself, because donghyuck starts whimpering, his ass being fucked open with jeno’s brutal thrusts. donghyuck doesn't know where to put his hands, grabbing on jeno’s waist and thighs, and when he leans on jeno’s chest, mark hears his hot whisper as if he was right in mark's arms. 

“i want him… jeno, please, i want him in my mouth... please, let him fuck my mouth...”

donghyuck’s whisper turns into a whine as jeno fucks into him harder with every word. he grabs donghyuck’s hips, pulls out of him, leaving just the head inside, and then thrusts back to the very base of his cock. 

“don't make me call you slut, hyuckie”, he groans in his ear and thrusts again, making donghyuck almost sob at the feeling of jeno’s cock fucking him deep and rough. 

“no-no-no jeno, please, i just want him in my mouth, nothing more”, donghyuck whimpers, and jeno slows down. 

mark watches them with glassy eyes, his mind’s gone blank and he nearly misses the gesture of jeno’s head. 

“come here”, jeno orders, and mark climbs off the bed and approaches them on his wobbly legs, not feeling the floor beneath him. 

donghyuck smiles and whispers “thank you”, turning his head to give jeno a grateful kiss.

“show me your dick”, he says in a firm tone, without stopping his thrusts, when mark stands in front of them, and he quickly slides his sweatpants and wet boxers down to reveal his hard cock. it isn't longer than jeno’s, but it’s thicker, and donghyuck eyes it with a subtle excitement. 

“did you shower?” jeno asks, and mark nods erratically, thanking god for having done that before his attempt to go to bed. 

“okay. i'll let you make my baby feel good”, he permits eventually with a displeased sigh. he leaves donghyuck's body and helps him to stand on all fours so they all can fit on a narrow bed. jeno settles behind donghyuck and carefully slides his cock in, while mark takes off his clothes and gets in front of donghyuck, who looks at his cock with a sort of hunger in his eyes. 

donghyuck licks his lips and opens his mouth, inviting, and mark pushes his cock in, feeling the bliss of his hot wet mouth. god. his wettest dreams couldn't compare with reality, when donghyuck presses his lips around his cock and, being pushed by jeno’s thrusts, starts moving his mouth on mark’s dick. mark groans a low “fuck” and digs his nails into his own legs, afraid that jeno won't appreciate if he grabs on donghyuck’s head. but he’s wrong. 

“stroke his hair and tell him how good he is for you”, jeno tells him, and donghyuck moans around his dick sending vibration to every cell of his body. mark suddenly forgets how to speak, but when he lowers his gaze to see donghyuck's lips wrapped around his cock, how he takes his cock deeper in his throat with every jeno’s thrust, his heart sinks and he cautiously brushes his fingers through donghyuck’s sweaty hair. donghyuck looks up at mark, his mouth stuffed with his cock, and when jeno pushes in especially deep, mark cant help a loud moan. 

“god, _hyuckie_ , you make me feel so good… _oh_ \- god, _yes_ , take it deeper, baby, i love your mouth so much... _fuck_ , you're the best, hyuckie, working your mouth so well for me. just like that, yes, you're such a good boy, hyuckie...”

his groan drowns in donghyuck’s muffled whine as jeno speeds his thrusts up and now pounds donghyuck's ass so hard that his mouth goes slack, and mark’s dick drops out. 

“come on, hyuckie, be a good boy and suck mark’s dick as you wanted to”, jeno teases, and donghyuck obediently opens his mouth again. mark pushes his cock inside and takes donghyuck’s head in his hands to help him suck on. he bucks his hips forward, his cock hitting the back of donghyuck’s throat every now and then, and when donghyuck starts drooling mark feels his guts twist. 

“i’m gonna cum”, he pants looking at jeno, and before mark hears what he has to say donghyuck lets his cock out and whimpers, turning his head to jeno, 

“please, - _ngh_ \- in my mouth, let him cum in mouth...”

jeno grits his teeth but still nods to mark, and mark doesn't waste a second. he pushes between donghyuck’s swollen red lips, thrusting his cock deep. the air seems to be boiling in his lungs, his vision goes white, and when donghyuck whines around his cock, mark cums right in his clenching throat, his whole body trembles, and he nearly falls, leaning his shoulder on a wall. he inhales in long deep breaths, and next he sees jeno pressing his chest to donghyuck’s back and groaning, making the last deep move. donghyuck is burying his head in the mattress, and judging by his heavy panting, he also came and now is swimming in his post-orgasm state. 

mark watches jeno help donghyuck lie down as he whispers to him words of love and praise, but donghyuck turns his head and holds out his hand to him.

"mark, come here", he says in an idle, sweet voice.

mark hesitates for a moment, but after jeno’s approving nod, he comes closer and bends over to give donghyuck a kiss. 

kissing donghyuck feels almost as mind-blowing as having his mouth around his cock, their tongues tangling lewdly, and mark groans, feeling the arousing coursing through his limbs again.

donghyuck pulls away from him with a smile and then reaches out to kiss jeno. mark watches them for a few brief seconds, then takes his clothes and leaves, letting the two enjoy each other, regretting only not being able to fuck donghyuck again.

  
  
  
  


when he goes to bed next evening, he again expects to hear his neighbors and it makes him want to hide under the blanket and never leave the bed. 

but then his phone vibrates, and he takes it in his shaking hands, feeling heart jumping in his throat. 

_ “the show is on again. wanna join?” _


	26. hard dominance  •  chensung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: heavy degradation, blowjob

jisung hates losing bets. standing in the middle of chenle's room, he finds himself hating that even more. because this time it isn't just a blow to his pride, it's also _scary_ , and chenle’s calm only makes jisung more nervous.

the bet was a stupid "who-wins-a-basketball-game" type, and jisung's team lost. oh, he shouldn't have agreed to 'the loser will do anything the winner wants'… because his plan was just to make chenle prepare his chemistry presentation for him, which chenle is good at and jisung is helpless at, whereas chenle's plan appeared to be way more... imaginative.

being somebody's sex-slave was never in jisung's to-do list, but he "ain't pussy" as he told chenle when the latter asked, if he was scared, seeing jisung's shocked eyes at the suggestion. besides, it's just for one day. jisung can handle it.

chenle's room feels too _usual_ , and jisung feels strange.

  
“did you think that i’d have a full bdsm equipped basement ready for you?” chenle laughs, clearly reading jisung's face.

  
“well, that’s the only thing i can think of when i hear a word _sex-slave_ ”, jisung scrunches, looking around awkwardly. 

  
“get undressed and lie down on the bed”, chenle says calmly, searching for something in his wardrobe, and jisung somehow thinks that maybe it won't be as bad as he expected. well, at least he doesn't see any handcuffs or floggers.

  
he hastily gets rid of his clothes and lies on a cool cover, hiding his nakedness with both hands. when chenle is done with the searchings, he comes up and looks at him with a chuckle.

  
“why are you hiding? i’ve seen a man's dick before, you know”.

  
“you haven’t seen mine.”

  
“are you arguing with me?” chenle says quirking his eyebrow.

  
“n-no”, jisung answers, beating himself for a sudden stammer.

  
“lay your hands down. you’ll get to speak when i tell you to speak. understood?” chenle explains in a calm voice, but it sounds so cold that the temperature in the room seems to go a few degrees lower. “get up a bit, i’ll put a blindfold on you”, jisung obeys, eyeing a (not that scary) torture device, and when he sees darkness, chenle slightly pushes him back on the bed and lies down beside him, fully clothed. jisung thinks that it’s kinda unfair.

  
“okay, first i want to understand what you’re into”, chenle says softly. “just listen. don't be scared, i'm not going to touch you yet”.

  
jisung nods, feeling chenle’s breath brushing against his cheek, and the next moment he hears a low voice coming into his ears.

  
“will you be a good boy for me, jisung-ie? i know you will, you could never disappoint me. you’ll be my good pup for tonight and you’ll get your reward after i play with you a little. or do you want to be called baby boy? do you want me to suck your cock? i can't wait to taste your cock between my lips. i can even let you fuck my throat if i am satisfied with your behaviour”.

  
chenle ends in a whisper, and jisung feels him lifting up, hears a sigh and a chuckle and then chenle lies down near him again.

and jisung meanwhile repeats chenle’s speech in his head, thinking, ‘why would i want a guy to call me baby?’ but his thoughts get interrupted.

  
“let’s try another way then.”

  
chenle leans over to him, and the words jisung hears make his blood rush to his crotch, causing him to feel almost intoxicated with chenle’s voice.

  
“you are nothing but a _slut_ for me tonight. you’ll be spreading your legs for me like a good cockslut and beg me to fuck your ass. i know, you can’t wait to take my cock in your dirty mouth, you little pathetic whore. i’ll fill your holes with my cum, and you’ll beg for more 'cause you’re nothing but a greedy cumslut. right, jisung-ie?”

  
when chenle finishes, jisung's chest is rising with heavy breaths, his palms are sweaty, his mouth is dry, and he notices that his dick is rock hard, pressing onto his stomach. chenle takes off the blindfold, and jisung sees his smirking face.

  
“look, you got hard just because i called you a pathetic slut.” 

  
jisung opens his mouth but then remembers the rule about speaking and closes it cautiously. chenle smirks and sits on the the edge of the bed and puts his leg down on the floor. 

  
“on your knees in front of me”, he says firmly, and despite his wish to run away out of the window, jisung obeys and climbs off the bed, kneeling between chenle’s legs. somehow he understands what’s going to be next, but till chenle says that out loud he can’t believe it’s _actually_ happening.

  
“now you’re going to suck my cock like a slut you are”, chenle's voice is still calm and quiet, and jisung feels his body trembling. he wants to say no, he wants to protest, but his cock twitches at these words and he feels hot all over his aroused body.

chenle pulls out his hard cock grabbing jisung’s hair and pulling him closer. 

  
“open your mouth. you can lean on my thighs”.

  
jisung immediately grabs on his thighs, this motion giving his arousal away, then takes a deep breath and opens his mouth, before chenle slides his cock inside. jisung automatically closes his lips and chenle carefully slides a bit further. he pushes jisung’s head back and forth on his cock a few times but then groans in discontent. 

  
“haven't you watched porn? tighten your lips and work your tongue. and stop using your teeth.” 

  
and jisung tries his best, he presses his lips around the shaft, trying to move his tongue inside while bobbing his head up and down, and it’s quite okay till chenle doesn't push his head faster. jisung can’t suck and he can’t suck fast, so in a few moves he sharply glides his teeth on the cock, making chenle hiss and yank his head off. 

  
“what a useless slut”, chenle says angrily and slaps jisung’s cheeks with his dick. once, twice, three times. and to his horror, jisung feels his cock start leaking and he unconsciously digs his fingers in the flesh of chenle’s thighs. chenle lowers his eyes, and jisung shuts his own. 

  
“my slut is enjoying this”, he says affirmatively, and the next moment he shoves his cock in jisung’s mouth and starts fucking it in such brutal pace that jisung chokes at the lack of air. “i’ll teach you how to be a good slut for me”, chenle says panting, gripping jisungs hair. “make you my personal bitch. you love it when i treat you rough, huh? love to feel my cock between your lips?” he laughs and then pushes jisung’s head close to his abdomen and lets out a satisfied moan. when jisung pulls away, gasping for air, chenle laughs and threads his fingers through his hair. 

  
“look at you, all drooling around, making a mess”, he reaches his other hand to wipe jisung’s spit and his own precome and pushes his fingers inside his mouth. “lick it clean”. 

  
and jisung licks his fingers and sucks on them closing his eyes, his cock is painfully hard, his legs tremble and knees sore, and he just wants to do something with his arousal, wants _chenle_ to do something with his arousal.

  
chenle pulls his fingers out and presses his warm palm to a heated jisung’s cheek before he leans down and whispers him right in the lips, making jisung almost cum just at the sound of his voice. 

  
“i’m going to use you like nothing but a fuck doll. and the night has just started.”   
**  
******


	27. drunk sex • markhyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: drunk sex, friends with benefits (sort of)

"but we're just friends, right?" marks tries to wind things back, but his hands are already on donghyuck's hips and they are moving towards the bed, their heavy breathes are interrupted by ardent kisses.

their _thirst_ for each other is fueled by dozen of tequila shots, when mark licked salty drops of sweat off donghyuck's neck instead of actual salt, making the younger giggle and tilt his head back before they got back from the bar counter to the dancefloor under the dark-blue sky. cool sea breeze did nothing to calm the fire that was growing more vehement with every move of donghyuck's body against mark's, who could only let himself go like that, while dancing every saturday night in the midst of crowd where nobody cared who was grinding on you and whose waist you grabbed to bring the heated pliant body closer to yours. it was hot, and sweaty, and generally mind-blowing when neither of them was capable to keep their hands and lips off each other, so they hurried away from the deafening music, laughing at the way their feet stumbled. they caught a taxi, and they didn't see the taxi driver's eye-roll as they started making out right on the back seat.

the address 'the nearest motel please' was vague, but they still found themselves in a cheap old room with creaking bed and dusty windows. but who cares about that when mark's palm are burnt by the hot skin on donghyuck's back?

instead of replying to the question which he asks at every night like that, donghyuck gives him another kiss, possessive and demanding, before breaking it with a smug smirk on his face and a whispered out,

"do you let all your friends taste you like that?" and mark is sure that now he tastes like cocktail of tequila, impatience, and lust, but he can’t say anything because donghyuck's lips attack him again. he can only groan when they fall on the bed, donghyuck spread under him, eyes shining with _want_ and lips stretched in an inviting smile, and mark just can’t help kissing it away, turning it into soft moans which will be recorded in his soul - to keep him restless till next saturday.

"undress me", donghyuck breathes out a challenge, but mark is ready to accept it. his hands move by themselves, the usual patterns of unzipping the dark jeans and undoing the small buttons of a shirt are too familiar for him to be forgotten even when alcohol-driven haze clouds his senses.

а playful smile across donghyuck's face is worth struggling with clothes, and when they are finally naked, pressing to each other, skin to skin, it's difficult to say who wants it more. mark's hoarse _"want to make you feel good"_ drowns in donghyuck's desperate _"please" ,_ and when mark takes him just the way he's been dreaming the whole week, donghyuck gasps wildly, his eyebrows curved in the mix of sweet pain and longing pleasure which makes him shudder in mark's hands.

"mark, please, move", he begs anyway when mark stops after the first thrust, and who is mark to say no to his temptation personified. 

he moves slowly - not because he's cautious but because donghyuck is so tight that it almost hurts, and when the silky walls surrender, and donghyuck's body opens up for his cock, his moves get braver, and faster, and finally just the way donghyuck likes it.

"does it feel good?" mark's groan brushes against the heated skin of donghyuck's neck as he fucks hard into him. and donghyuck's long whines are pretty enough to be sure that _yes_ , but mark always asks, just to hear a breathy _"ah- yes, don't stop",_ which is accompanied by donghyuck's nails, scratching his tensed arms, and the tightening sensation on his cock, because donghyuck is _close_ , and his hole clenches erratically bringing mark to his closure too.

"inside-" is the only word mark can understand in the stream of incomprehensible whimpers which flows out of donghyuck's mouth, before donghyuck tenses with his every muscle, shutting his eyes, and cums decorating his tanned stomach with pearly drops. mark follows him short, unable to endure the sweet tightness and heat any longer, and as asked, he fills donghyuck's insides with his liquid love, so much that it starts flowing out because mark missed him too much to be satisfied with his hand.

they kiss idly, and donghyuck seems to fall asleep as soon as mark leaves his tired, intoxicated with alcohol and sex body. he lies down, wrapping his arms around donghyuck and smiling at the way the younger shifts on his place, pressing to mark's side and sighing sleepily.

the world won't find out about them till the first rays of sunrise, so mark closes his eyes and peacefully drifts off, missing the way donghyuck opens his eyes to look into the pre-dawn darkness of the room.

"just friends, right?"


	28. blowjob • markhyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinks: blowjob, cum eating, coming untouched, dom!hyuck, sub!mark

mark comes into the kitchen, ruffling his hair and yawning, and sees his breakfast awaiting him, and donghyuck, sitting at table and having his coffee.

“morning, baby”, mark smiles sleepily and comes up to peck donghyuck in the lips.

“morning”, donghyuck returns the kiss, but doesn't smile. he then looks at mark as if he wants to say something, but mark doesn't ask, knowing that donghyuck will spill it soon anyway. 

he sits down opposite donghyuck and starts eating, while donghyuck stares at him sipping his coffee and holding the cup with both hands. mark raises his eyebrows, silently encouraging donghyuck to speak, his mouth stuffed with food, and donghyuck slowly puts the cup on the table and looks mark straight in the eyes.

“i want you to suck my dick”.

mark almost chokes on his food, but thinks that it’d be too dramatic, so he just stares at donghyuck with round eyes, chewing, and when he finally swallows, he asks quietly, clearing his throat.

“w-what?..”

“my dick!” donghyuck purses his lips. “i want you to suck my dick”, he says demanding and crosses his arms. mark suddenly loses his appetite and swallows a dry lump in his throat.

“erm… why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?” he asks weakly, feeling heat creeping to his cheeks.

“because you never do it! you did it, like, once?! licked it for fifteen seconds and then flopped me and fucked my ass, as usual”, donghyuck says, almost outraged, and mark feels small under his determined look. “and let me remind you that you use both my holes to stick your dick in. i want at least a semblance of equality in this house”, donghyuck says firmly, and mark is _totally_ shocked. he’s seen donghyuck like that only two or three times and he doesn't know how to deal with it. but judging by donghyuck's face, he knows for sure that he's fucked.

“i-i thought you liked it the way it was…” he starts meekly, but donghyuck interrupts him impatiently.

“well, now i don't.” he says looking at mark who desperately tries to think of something to say.

“donghyuck-a…”

“do you find sucking my dick disgusting?”

“what? no, donghyuck, i-i just… uhm…”

“you just what?” donghyuck demands, waiting for an answer, but mark’s brain can't think of something good enough to calm donghyuck down, so he just opens and closes his mouth, like a fish washed up on the shore.

“i got it”, donghyuck gets up, “you’re sleeping on the couch till you decide that my dick deserves to be sucked”, he says in a cold voice and stomps out of the kitchen. “and it's your turn to wash the dishes”, he reminds him and slams the door.

mark watches him leave and then leans on the back of the chair, sighing. his appetite is gone for good, and his head is full of thoughts he didn't expect to flood his mind early in the morning.

and the thing is, he’s not disgusted to suck donghyuck off, it's not like that at all, but… mark sighs again and tries to finish his breakfast. he knows that if donghyuck wants something, he gets it, and mark just has to think of how to earn his forgiveness. and there seems to be only one way.

he still makes an unsuccessful attempt to go to sleep in their bed, but donghyuck threatens him that he’ll go to sleep to jeno’s place then, and mark takes a blanket and a pillow and obediently settles on the couch in the living room. 

and usually donghyuck is the one to start their small domestic quarrels and also the first to come and make up, but mark understands that this time is different when three days pass, and donghyuck still acts offended. he hardly speaks to mark, and mark realizes that he misses donghyuck so much that he’s ready to step into the abyss he’s been so afraid of.

***

he steps into the living room, lit with a single floor lamp, to find donghyuck sitting in front of the tv, dressed in his shorts and idly watching some random late evening show. he casts his eyes towards mark and as if seeing nothing interesting turns his gaze back to the screen.

mark takes a deep breath and wipes his wet palms off his sweatpants. he silently comes up to donghyuck on wobbly legs and kneels down between his slightly spread knees, spreading them wider, and donghyuck raises an eyebrow at him. mark reaches for the remote control to switch off the tv, then places his hands on donghyuck's knees and slowly strokes up to his thighs, feeling donghyuck's warm smooth skin under his shaky palms.

his breath hitches a bit before he presses his cheek to donghyuck's thigh, breathing in donghyuck's smell, and his eyes close as he feels a sweet tingling in his fingertips. he then plants a wet kiss to donghyuck's skin and leans forward to nose against donghyuck's crotch, breathing in sharply as he opens his mouth to glide his lips over donghyuck's clothed cock.

“are you finally in the mood to suck my dick?” donghyuck chuckles, but mark doesn't answer and just closes his eyes again and nibbles lightly on donghyuck's shaft wetting the fabric of his shorts, smiling as he hears donghyuck's noisy inhale.

mark looks up, brushing his hands up to donghyuck's waistband and leans back, and donghyuck lifts up a bit letting mark take the shorts off. mark gulps at the sight of donghyuck's swelling cock, his mouth watering and heart thundering in his chest, before he places his hands back on donghyuck's thighs and reaches forward to lick his shaft from the base to the tip. 

he slowly drags his wet tongue, his eyes half-lidded, and licks donghyuck's cock from each side with long wide moves, noticing that donghyuck's breath gets unsteady as his cock hardens with every his touch. mark goes on till it's fully hard, and then traces his mouth up to the tip to flick his tongue over the slit and then take the head between his lips and give it a light suck, unconsciously squeezing donghyuck's thighs. 

he does everything slowly, but donghyuck doesn't rush him, breathing heavily and pressing his hands in the couch. mark looks up to meet donghyuck's blushing face before he takes a breath and lowers his head, feeling saliva streaming along the shaft as he moves his head up and down. he hums quietly and presses his tongue to donghyuck's cock as he repeats his moves, then tries to swirl it around while bobbing his head, and when he takes half of donghyuck's cock into his hot hungry mouth, donghyuck moans and tangles his fingers in mark's hair.

“wow, without using your hands even... how did you learn that?” he breathes out, and mark lets the cock out of his mouth and answers brushing his lips against it.

“i practiced with jaemin”, he breathes out, panting slightly, and donghyuck's face changes immediately, he pulls mark's hair making him wince in pain and hisses an angry “what?!”

“using a dildo, i asked for his advice, and he showed me”, mark quickly whines out his explanation, and donghyuck gives him a relieved and endearing smile cupping his face.

“why are you suddenly so hard-working? i thought you didn't like my cock”, donghyuck teases and leans to kiss him eagerly and sloppily.

“i like everything about you”, mark whispers in donghyuck's mouth as they break the kiss, “especially your cock”, he adds with a blush on his face and licks his lips before donghyuck kisses him again, long and sweet.

“then work your mouth, baby”, he says with a sly smile and leans on the back of the couch, showing that he's waiting for the continuation.

mark's heart skips a beat at these words. it's usually he who pulls hair, teases and whispers dirty things in donghyuck's ear while fucking him into the bed or any kind of horizontal or vertical surface, but _this_ is also good, because it's donghyuck and mark loves him more than anything.

he brushes his palms on donghyuck's legs as he leans to his crotch and plants long wet kisses along donghyuck's shaft. it seems to him that he’s understood what he's doing only after donghyuck's order, his blood boils in his veins and his head goes empty except for one desire, which is to take donghyuck's cock down his throat, and drool and moan around it, feeling the weight and taste of it in his mouth.

“remember when i first tried to suck you off?” he mouths quietly between his kisses on donghyuck's cock, his mind clouding gradually.

“sure”, donghyuck chuckles, “the quickest blowjob in my life is hard to forget”, he says with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“i got so turned on when i tasted your cock on my tongue”, mark starts before landing an especially long kiss on the tip, “that i was scared i’d cum at the same moment”, he confesses his fear finally, after almost a half a year of their relationship, and in order to avoid donghyuck's wide eyes, he tilts his head down to take donghyuck's cock between his lips. but donghyuck stops him by taking his cock in his hand and brushing the oozing tip against mark's parted mouth. 

mark moans impatiently trying to catch it, but donghyuck just smiles playfully and lightly slaps mark's face with his cock, earning a silent whine as he smears his precum over mark's cheeks and lips. mark opens his mouth wider, sticking his tongue out, ready to submit, and donghyuck slaps his cock against it a few times and then pushes it further, signaling mark to keep going. 

mark quickly wraps his lips around the tip, tightening them as he moves his head, turning it slightly every time he sinks down the shaft, and when he looks up at donghyuck, he sees his blissed face, with eyes closed and head tilted back. he looks so beautiful that mark can hardly tear his gaze off him. but then donghyuck opens his eyes, his chest rising with every inhale, and asks a question which sends a shiver down mark's spine.

“are you hard, hyung?”

and yes, mark is suddenly aware that he's _impossibly_ hard, his cock painfully presses in the tight fabric of his boxers, which are already soaked wet with precum, and he can't suppress a whimper as he slides his head lower. he reaches his hand to jerk himself off, but before he can put his palm in his pants, donghyuck stops him again.

“don't touch yourself”, he says in a low firm tone, and mark puts his hand back and scratches donghyuck's thighs with his nails, whining quietly and shutting his eyes. he wants to touch himself, he _needs_ that, and not only because his cock is twitching and _so_ hard that it seems to burst, but because mark knows that he'll cum any time now, and embarrassment floods his body like a hot shower at a single thought of cumming like that, untouched, bobbing his head on a cock.

he starts moving his head faster, trying to distract himself from an unbearable arousal in his pants, but it doesn't work at all, and to his horror he feels new waves of pleasure hitting him every time donghyuck's cock pushes deeper in his mouth. mark hears only donghyuck's moans, unable to notice his own pathetic whines as donghyuck takes his head with both hands and pushes it down his cock.

and some people say that they feel in control while giving a blowjob, but mark, with his lips swollen and tired of being tensed, with his knees aching and drool dripping down his chin, mark feels that he's one step away from slipping into the state he was so afraid of. he whines around donghyuck's cock, digging his fingers into donghyuck's legs as donghyuck grips his hair and bucks his hips forward. his cock slides deeper in mark's throat, and mark completely drowns in the sensation of losing his mind, letting tears stream down his face.

“you’re doing so well, mark, just like that”, donghyuck says, vigorously moving mark's head on his cock, “always so good to me, making me feel so good”, he breathes out, moaning, and to mark these words are the only anchor which keep him from turning into a complete mess as he feels donghyuck's tip hitting the back of his throat with every thrust, making him gag and sob pathetically. mark’s breath quickens when he feels his orgasm build in the pit of his stomach, but donghyuck seems to notice that, too, as his grip on mark's hair tightens and he says,

“you’ll cum when i tell you to”.

mark shuts his eyes and whimpers, not even caring to suppress his tears, while donghyuck fucks into his throat with loud groans, keeping a fast steady pace. mark's throat constricts around the tip, having donghyuck suck the air in through his gritted teeth, and when mark makes an attempt to relax, donghyuck lets out a long moan and shoves his cock impossibly deep into mark's abused mouth. 

mark breathes heavily, his vision blurred with tears and desperate pleasure as donghyuck repeats his moves, and when he presses mark's head to his stomach and says “cum”, mark involuntarily tightens his lips in a broken moan and cums so hard that his whole body trembles and head goes dizzy. he clings to donghyuck, squeezing his thighs painfully, and as donghyuck yanks his head back, his slack mouth opens and he feels a tip pressing to his lips.

“be a good boy and swallow”, he hears donghyuck's voice somewhere far away, the room spinning in his eyes, but he still obeys and parts his lips before jets of cum splash into his mouth.

he closes his eyes, and when he feels a kiss on his head, he swallows donghyuck's cum and looks at him, panting and tired. donghyuck bends over to kiss him in the mouth, licking away the drool and cum, but mark doesn't have strength to move his lips anymore. he answers donghyuck weakly before donghyuck gently tugs him up and helps him to lie down on the couch.

“you did so well, hyung, you're such a good boy for me”, donghyuck whispers hovering above mark and planting soft kisses over his whole face. mark lets out a deep sigh and smiles with his eyes closed, wrapping his arms around donghyuck. “you're okay?” donghyuck asks, and mark just nods a few times before he feels donghyuck's lips touching his own gently, kissing him slowly and lazily.

“let's go to sleep, our bed misses you”, donghyuck says softly, pulling away, and mark can't help smiling happily as he feels another loving kiss pressed to his lips.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter for this collection of drabbles ♡ thanks everyone who read and enjoyed my works 💚🥰 also, i'm gonna post hyuck centered gb for the few watersports fans but as a separate work bc it's too long 🌊


End file.
